Harry Potter and the Semblance of the Soul
by Methos Momomax
Summary: From the minute Lily Potter heard of the Dark Lord Voldemort interest in her son, Lily Potter worked tirelessly to find a way to prevent the loss of her son. In her research she found a ritual to unlock the power of the soul. The ritual, however, came at a forlorn price. That being the loss of her own soul and would forever change her only child's life. H/Hr/BB/YXL/PYR
1. Chapter 1 - Prelude

I don't own Harry Potter, nor do I own RWBY. I'm just having a bit of fun with these characters.

From the minute Lily Potter heard of the Dark Lord Voldemort's interest in her son, Lily Potter worked tirelessly to find a way to prevent the loss of her son. In her research, she found a ritual to unlock the power of the soul. The ritual, however, came at a forlorn price. That being the loss of her own soul and would forever change her only child's Future.

A Harry Potter / RWBY Crossover

Pairings (Harry/Hermione/Blake/Yang/Pyrrha)

Dark Grey / God-Like / Ravenclaw / Genius level Harry

Five to Seven Year Hogwarts - Four Years RWBY -

_**Semblance **__\- The manifestation of one's innate and personal power of the soul, an ability unique to each individual, with effects that vary greatly from user to user. ~RWBY Wiki~_

_**Reactive Adaptation**__ \- The ability to develop adaptations, powers, or skills in response to immediate threats. ~__Superlisting wiki_

_**Omega Level Power**__ \- Mutants whose power levels are such that they are considered the most serious threats, capable of wide-scale destruction and proving very difficult to take down, contain or kill. ~__X-Men wiki_

**_Chapter One_**

**_Prologue_**

_"Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off!"_

**_"Avada Kedavra!"_**

_"Don't worry Little Harrison, Mommy will always love you. Now and forever," Lily Potter said soothingly to her infant child, just as tears appeared in her eyes as she placed her hand on her child's heart, "For it is in passing that we achieve immortality. Through this, we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all, overcoming everything. Infinite in distance and unbound by death, I release your soul, and by my life's energy, I protect thee"_

_It was just after this, that Lily Potter heard the door explode off its hinges and she turned, determination now on her face, for she now stood against her opponent. With her hand remained resting on a small carving on the child's crib; a circle with a bisecting vertical line, entrapped in a triangle. Lily pleaded for her child, "Not Harry, not Harry, please not Harry!"_

_"Stand aside, you silly girl… stand aside, now," an old man commanded._

_"Not Harry, please no, take me, kill me instead…," she pleaded again._

_"This is my last warning…," the man stated, once again._

_"Not Harry! Please… have mercy… have mercy… Not Harry! Not Harry! Please… I'll do anything…," she begged for the third time._

_"Stand aside. Stand aside, girl!" he demanded, before the man cast, **"Avada Kedavra!"**_

_As the woman's body fell to the floor, the man was moving to hover over the infant child with blue and green eyes. "I will not allow you time to gain the power to vanquish me, child of prophecy…," the man snarled. Before casting, **"Avada Kedavra!"**_

_There was a green light and then... nothing. Harry Potter, the last living heir to the Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter, died…_

_And then… he breathed once again, and his now silver eyes turned slowly back to deep green color, similar to the light of the killing curse that had just killed the child._

**_~HP-RWBY~_**

Harry Potter was an incredibly smart child, he was ranked in the upper one percentile of all the children within the United Kingdom. It was for this reason that he knew of one Hermione Granger, as she was also in that upper one percentile in education for their age group. But unlike Hermione Granger, Harry Potter's childhood wasn't one of love or nurturing. The other thing was that Harry Potter knew of Magic, although he did not think of it as magic at first. Harry Potter knew it only as his special gifts. He grew up knowing of the Marvel and DC Comic world. Of Superman and of the X-Men. Of Heroes and Villains.

It all started at the tender age of six, after a very bad beating by his cousin, Dudley and Uncle Vernon. Harry noticed that his body began healing at a rapid pace. At first, he didn't know what to think of it. With this in mind, his thoughts turned to one of the mutants from the X-Men Comic books, Wolverine. Although, unlike Wolverine, Harry's ability to heal was not nearly as fast as the mutant were. Harry also needed to focus on his healing ability for it to work.

At the age of seven, little Harry was nearly killed by his aunt after receiving a near-fatal blow to his head from a cast iron pan while cooking that morning's bacon and had made it too crispy for his uncle. He had awoken on a plastic sheet in the backyard later that night, shocking both his aunt and uncle into a state of unconsciousness. He could vividly remember a dream about his parents speaking with him that day as well.

It was shortly after this incident, that Harry found that he had better control over his healing gift as it was almost automatic now. He also found out that he no longer needed his pitiful glasses anymore as his vision was now better than normal. With his improved healing ability, Harry was met with more beatings and although his uncle had whipped him badly, no mark ever stayed longer than a few hours at the most. Both his cousin and uncle have given up after not rendering the child unconscious.

Harry also thought that his healing gift was his only ability. Or that is what he thought until he was eight years old. Harry was being chased again by his cousin Dudley and his friends again, in a game Dudley had lovingly called, Harry Hunting. During this chase, Harry became cornered. Panicked, he looked for an escape from his cousin and wishing to be somewhere safe, it happened.

One moment, he was in the corner of the playground, the next moment he was standing on the top of the school building looking down on his cousin and his gang. It was at this point, he recalled another character with a similar ability, Nightcrawler. The blue devil could disappear in a puff of dark smoke and appear anywhere he wished to within a certain amount of distance. However, there was no puff of smoke nor did Harry's skin change color. He recalled everything that had happened and attempted to recreate the experience. This time he thought about the play park near his home on Privet Drive and then he turned slightly and… poof. He was there, although he was very tired at this point by testing his new ability.

It took him nearly an hour to regain enough strength in order to attempt to return to school.

This discovery led to more research into his 'Comic Book Powers' thinking that this was his true power. Harry marveled over Superman's powers of Strength, Flight, Speed, and Durability. The X-Men comics, with each character possessing different but with amazing gifts like Wolverine's Healing, Nightcrawler's Teleportation, Rogue's Strength, Flight and Power Absorption and then there was the Phoenix, with her Flight, Telekinetic, Telepathy and her powers Psychic Flame Manipulations. And finally, he studied Tony Stark and his Iron Man Suit and the many powers that his suits had.

After some time, people started to show up out of nowhere just like he did, and said, **"Obliviate."** Then disappear. The problem with this was, Harry special ability had split his mind into separate minds in order to create a backup of the original, and thus Harry began to remember everything he either seen or read in a book and could now take in the almost unlimited amount of information at a single time. Harry intellect capability was exponential. Harry figured that after each 'Obliviation,' his mind doubled. One became two, two became four, four became eight, etc.

To manage the problem with too much going on in his head, Harry began reading about meditation, clearing, and organizing one's memory in order to increase his rate of learning and decrease the distractions going on. This essentially doubled his rate of learning even further.

After this, Harry began to slowly fight back with his cousin… or at the very least stand up to the bully. But one thing was for sure… he needed to learn how to fight… somehow. He used 'Harry Hunting' to increase his endurance and to train in evasion. He trained in his teleportation skill by teleporting back and forth to school instead of having to walk or run, while his cousin was dropped off by his uncle on his way to work each morning. After school, Dudley and his gang would continue the game of Harry Hunting once again.

Harry read books about the different forms of martial arts. In this, Harry studied and practiced Kenpo Karate, Modified Aikido, and Kendo, the Japanese form of sword fighting. Harry studied hungrily, though many of the books came from the school's and city's library, he soaked up information about everything he could think of like a sponge.

When Harry was nine, he learned that he had finally received one of Superman's powers. Harry had just come down from having to cleaning the attic when Dudley decided to assist 'the Freak' down the flight of stairs. And by assisted, he meant to push. However, as Harry was moving through the air and a parabolic arc to hit the last step… meaning the floor. Harry noticed that it took a rather long time to reach it… and when he did reach the floor, he was able to adjust his body to land easily on his feet. Dudley didn't see this because he had already ducked into his room after he assisted Harry down the steps. Harry placed another check next to yet another superpower he had gained. Healing, Teleportation and now flight. He wondered if he would gain super strength or speed sometime soon. It seemed that every year he would gain something new.

Harry read about other people doing amazing feats as well. He found that people, at times, had found they could lift great weights… like lifting a car off an injured child or could hold their breath for up to ten minutes through training and focusing. But no matter what he tried. Neither Speed nor Strength would come to him.

When Harry was ten, he found another gift but nowhere in the many comics did he read of anyone that could speak with snakes. While working in one of his aunt petunia's garden beds, he swore he heard someone speaking with a slight accent. An accent where the S's stayed just a bit longer than normal. As Harry looked for the speaker and he noticed a green garden snake moving among the back of the garden bed. On a whim Harry said, "Hello there little one, looking for something?"

The snake stopped where it was and looked back at him in… _amazement?_ "You're a sspeaker?"

Harry didn't know what to make of it, talking to a snake but continued on none the less, "Yes, I speak. Can I help you?"

"I'm hunting for some mice in thiss area," the snake replied, still in that over accented way.

Harry hadn't seen any mice but wished the snake luck in the hunting and the snake continued its way. He would see the snake from time to time and would talk about the area, but nothing of note.

Life moved on and Harry had pushed that memory to the back of his mind as he investigated new knowledge. Dudley's attacks had steadily gotten worse as did Uncle Vernon's beating. And although the results of the beatings faded from view overnight. It did not stop them from trying to make it worse and Harry began to plan their just desserts.

Dudley found out that he couldn't fly like Harry could, as he fell and rolled down those same steps, breaking both his arm and leg in the accident. Vernon's troubles began with his new car, most of the time heading to work or getting off work and finding the car would not start or have flat tires.

Nothing was ever traced back to Harry because he was out of the house at the time.

However, Harry's life would soon change. Wither it was for good or ill, it was up to the Fates and Destiny to decide.

**_~HP-RWBY~_**

A week before Harry's eleventh birthday. He received a strange letter in the mail. Uncle Vernon received the normal bill for his car repair and the high electric bill. Vernon also received a letter from his sister, Aunt Marge.

'Aunt Marge, um… need to find something for her and that dog of hers.' But what mattered to Harry was the letter now in his hand, a letter made from… parchment? 'Who uses parchment these days?' Harry looked at the letter's address…

_Mister H. Potter_

_The Cupboard under the Stairs_

_No. 4 Privet Drive_

_Little Whinging, Surrey_

_'Yup it really was for me,'_ Harry turned to look at the bedroom Vernon had given him since his first time here. _'Who else had known where he slept. Were their others who were deserving of… punishment?'_ Harry wondered. Opening the letter before he entered the kitchen, he read…

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore (Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorcerer, Chief Warlock, __Supreme Mugwump, International Confederation of Wizards)_

_'The man sure has a lot of titles,'_ Harry noted.

_Dear Mister Potter,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1st. We await your owl by no later than July 31._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall,_

_Deputy Headmistress_

_~End~_

Harry didn't know what this Hogwarts school was nor, did he understand what school would teach 'Witchcraft' or 'Wizardry'. "And how, perchance, am I going to reply by a freaking owl? I don't own one," Harry Potter whispered sardonically.

Harry pocketed the letter and moved on into the kitchen, dropped the letters on the table, opened the back door and headed out to the backyard.

Once he was outside, he was met with a barn owl sitting on his aunt's favorite chair, staring back at him. "Right, my owl… a delivery owl, how… quaint."

Harry headed around the house to enter the house from the front in order to avoid his relatives. Harry pulled a piece of paper from his notebook out and wrote a quick reply. Returning to the owl still in the backyard, it swiftly took the note and flew off heading north by north-west.

**_~HP-RWBY~_**

Professor McGonagall was often a very strict person, but anyone who knew her would see the deep caring and protective nature she held for all students. Her strict nature often kept most students from being harmed by wrongly cast spells that tended to blow-up in the student's face. But she enjoyed the teaching of new students. She also loved visiting the new generation witches and wizards poised to enter Hogwarts each year. She was always very sad after speaking with families and having the acceptance letter be turned down, those unfortunate families that would never know the full potential their little girl or boy would have.

Today, however, she had received a most strange letter made from muggle paper, not parchment. It read…

_Dear Miss McGonagall,_

_Hi, my name is Harry Potter, I'm not sure if this bird will really deliver this letter or not, but it did deliver the letter you had sent me. Good job at training it, by the way. I'm not sure if this school is like Professor X's school for mutants… after all, my uncle does call me Freak, or boy, most of the time…_

Professor McGonagall needed to stop reading for a moment, as to be sure what type of curses she could use on Albus for placing the boy thereafter she had told him what sort of people they were. Returning to the letter she continued…

_I would like very much to leave this prison, but I, nor my uncle have any funds in which to pay for the needed supplies as even the clothes on my back are from my cousin's old cast off, most of which are over three sizes too big for me…_

Again, Minerva had to force back the many curses to dish out over leaving that boy in that… that place. After another few minutes, she was able to return to the letter…

_Besides, I doubt that I would be able to fit the supplies into my bedroom as it is nothing more than a broom closet under the stairs. And most of that is taken up by my dog bed which I sleep on at night…_

Screw curses… she was bloody going to strangle the old man with his own beard or maybe she'll just break the school rules for punishment and transfigure him into a hammer and charm it to continuously hit the stone floor of his office. Continuing on she read...

_Anyways, if you can get me away from my relatives and are able to help me acquire the needed supplies on the list, I would be interested in visiting this school of yours. I had planned to take my GCSE's in a year or two and I still would like to continue them if I could, thank you._

_Harry Potter_

_The Cupboard under the Stairs_

_No. 4 Privet Drive_

_Little Whinging, Surrey_

_~End~_

The Deputy Headmistress had already known what she was going to do. She would see that Mister Potter was removed from those… beings' home and placed someplace else. She would also personally visit Mister Potter and escort him to Gringotts and Diagon Alley to receive his needed supplies for school. She would speak with Flitwick about these GCSE's, whatever those were, for Mister Potter to continue them. As it was too late to pick Mister Potter up today, she would do so tomorrow when she would be collecting another Muggle-born, a… Miss Granger, for her shopping trip to Diagon Alley as well.

And with that, she left for her sleeping chambers after pulling from her cabinet a rather tall glass and a bottle of her favorite Scottish drink.

**_~HP-RWBY~_**

Hermione Granger wasn't the most popular girl in her school, but she was the smartest. She had never had a difficult time in her schooling, often taking on more higher-level courses than the rest of the students her age. She also had her future laid out, she would take her GCSE's almost three full years before her peers.

She could never understand why she never fit in well with others of her peer group. Often, she felt that a part of her never really belonged where she was. Like there was something missing. She also wanted to meet Harry Potter, someone who was at the same level academically as she was.

Those plans fell through when she and her parents were visited by a Professor McGonagall. She was there to personally invite and deliver her acceptance letter for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

_'Could this be why I never fit in anywhere?'_ she thought.

It would be something new, it would give her an edge in learning new things, and perhaps find a place where she belonged. She listened to the professor and then had convinced her parents into allowing her to attend.

Although they didn't want their daughter to be so far away for such a long distance from where they were currently living. They, of course, knew, that their daughter was special. It had explained the many odd things that had happened throughout Hermione's childhood. Therefore, they reluctantly agreed to allow her to go.

They now stood in a rundown bar waiting for another student to arrive. The professor stated that it wouldn't take but a moment to collect another child. Turns out, a moment, was nearly thirty minutes long. The boy who returned with her looked to be a very poor state. He was wearing old hand-me-downs that could fit two possible three of him inside of them.

The boy also had very messy black hair and had the most stunning green eyes they had ever seen. He didn't look hateful nor did he look shy, confidence would be a good description for the boy. He also didn't look queasy like they did when they had arrived at this place, _'could he have teleported before?'_ she wondered.

She moved forward, wanting to meet this new boy and make a new friend. After all, this would be a fresh start. "Hi, my name is Hermione Granger."

The boy looked surprised at first, but returned the greeting with a smile, "Hi, my name is Harry Potter," realization dawned on her. This child was the 'Harry Potter' from the scholastic records. The one who she had competed for grades with over the last few years.

The adults in the bar had a much different reaction.

"Good Lord," said the bartender, peering at Harry, "is this… can this be…?"

"Bless my soul," whispered the old bartender, "Harry Potter… what an honor."

The Leaky Cauldron had suddenly gone completely still and silent at the name of the boy. Hermione looked around at the eerie feeling of the bar now.

Then, they all rose from their seats and swarm around the newly arrived Harry Potter. Some of them just pushed them aside. Not expecting the movement, she tripped a fell to the floor. Her parents received similar treatment and were pushed away.

What happened next baffled the magical world.

"Doris Crockford, Mr. Potter, can't believe aahhh…," the woman who pushed Hermione down was sent over Harry's shoulder and was flung to the ground… hard. Her arm now twisted in an arm lock, Harry's foot resting on her head.

"Do not presume to bully your way in order to greet someone, especially me," Harry stated angrily. "Do you understand?" He added a slight twist to the hand, which probably caused the now downed woman to feel some pain.

"YES! YES, I DO!" she shouted, and Harry let her go before walking over to them, the group of magic-users parting away from him as he walked. He reached down and helped her up. Giving her a most roguish smile.

Her father was now smiling, although her mother looked a bit concerned. Not about Harry, but of the reaction of the crowd. Their guide was also stunned but had recovered quick enough. Within moments they were all escorted into Diagon Alley after having tapped a few bricks in a pattern and walking through the archway a newly created archway.

A few years later they would look back on this first meeting in different ways, but mostly happiness. Because this was on this day that Hermione and her parents had first met, one, Harry James Potter and their life would be changed forever.

**_~HP-RWBY~_**

Emma Granger was like her daughter in many ways, probably more so than her husband at any rate. The magical world had piqued her interest with hidden knowledge. It had a sort of magic to it, no pun intended. She really needed to change how she thought, as magic was real.

The first place they visited was the Wizarding Bank, Gringotts. This is where they met real goblins for the first time. To say they were unfriendly would be an understatement of the year. They needed to exchange their British pounds to the wizarding currency of Galleons, a gold coin, Sickles, a silver coin, and Knuts, a bronze coin. If this wasn't bad enough the grouping made even less sense than their conversion tables. British Pounds to the Galleon was seventy-five pounds to one Galleon but from Galleons to Pounds was fifty to one. Then you had 17 Sickles in a Galleon, and 29 Knuts in a Sickle, meaning there are 493 Knuts to a Galleon. _'Why not have 10 Sickles to a Galleon or twenty Knuts to a Sickle? The math would be so much easier to figure.'_

The other thing was, it took the goblins almost a half an hour to convert enough money to the Galleons needed for the day's shopping with a few extra coins for the book store, according to Professor McGonagall.

The young boy had an even harder time than they did. Apparently, his parents had vaults here at the bank, but he wasn't allowed to access them due to his age. Another thing was he did not have his key. So, he was being denied his trust vault as well. After their guide had left for fifteen minutes, the latter problem was resolved, and he could finally access his trust vault. Again, he was forced to go to the vault and retrieve his own money. Their guide's face showed with the look of repressed anger towards someone but not at anyone from their group or the goblins at the bank.

The boy didn't look happy either with the goblins, as if he could understand the Goblins speech and weren't very happy with what he was hearing. He didn't respond to them of course, but something told her that he knew what they were saying wasn't very pleasant.

The first place they stopped at after the bank and voted unanimously for was a clothing store by the name of Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions, where Harry and Hermione would receive their new robes for school. Harry required a full wardrobe both magical and non-magical. While Harry was getting fitted, Dan took Hermione down to the trunk shop to acquire a school trunk for herself and to place today's purchases into.

McGonagall told Emma that she needed to head over to the pub for a pick-me-up and asked if she would stay and watch over the young man, Emma had agreed as the older woman was clearly upset and a little green after their time back in the bank. Both she and her husband were dentists and like all professionally medical trained individual, they were trained in the detecting abuse. What she knew was that Harry had been abused.

She didn't know for how long, but she could see the signs. The clothes and his demeanor was telling. The fact that he was a top-grade student who could compete with their daughter showed that he wanted to work hard, perhaps in order to leave his current living environment. His taking down of that person in the bar was another. He was defensive, he did not continue the attack after his opponent was down. But his quick reaction showed it wasn't the first time someone had launched a surprise attack at the boy.

She could tell by her husband's reaction that he was impressed after the confrontation in the bar. Perhaps she could ask the young man to stay at their home until school began. Regardless, she would need to speak with Dan about it before the end of the day and before they had parted ways.

**_~HP-RWBY~_**

Harry wasn't used to all the attention of strangers. And even though the stern woman who appeared at Number four Privet drive wasn't directing her ire at him, he still felt only two foot tall in her presence. The woman, Professor McGonagall, held what looked to be a wooden stick, and what she did with that wooden stick brought a smile to Harry's face. Apparently, Harry was a wizard… and his Aunt knew about it. It was also why she let Uncle Vernon beat him. In a very stupid way of thinking, she wanted either revenge on her sister or hatred for magic in general because she couldn't use it.

After they left the house, hopefully forever, she talked about the apparition, transporting from one place to another. He knew all about teleportation but let the stern woman speak more out of fear that she would turn that look at him. He also met another student, one he only knew was one of the top students in the UK, Hermione Granger. Apparently, she would also be attending this Hogwarts. _'Could all magic users be this smart?'_

What he didn't like, was the way people reacted after he had greeted Hermione and her parents and the Barman had called out his name. He was forced to make an example out of the first person to grab him as uncle Vernon had and he just reacted.

The second thing he didn't care for, was the Goblins. First, he… or his family, the Potter Family had several vaults within the bank. However, the goblins would not allow him to access any of them. He even had a personal vault which was set up by his father, James Potter, after he was born. But still he could not access it because he didn't have his key,_ 'How was he to have a key if one was never given to him… ever!'_

It was Professor McGonagall whose moment of thought had her leaving for a little while. When she returned, she had his vault key. How she was able to get a hold of his vault key, he no idea and didn't ask.

During her departure, Harry overheard about trust vaults being restocked and the fees for refilling the vault. Apparently, there is a hundred Galleon fee for refilling the vaults, every time. You remove a single Galleon and they would charge you a hundred Galleons for accessing the vault in order to replace the one Galleon you took from it. And the vault was refilled just after his birthday every year. So, when he received his key and went down to his vault, he wanted to take more than what would be needed for his school supplies. Harry was then forced to argue with Professor McGonagall in order to remove enough money for his supplies and other things he would be interested in. He might have won that argument but only by a narrow margin. Harry was able to leave with just over a thousand Galleons, making the fee a mere ten percent. Despite the removal of all that money, he hardly noticed a dent on the piles of gold within the vault. He would look for a way to remove all his trust vault, after all, he wasn't making any money while it stayed in the vault as another bank would have. He decided he would examine the coins later and see if they could be melted down and sold later on as the price for gold was much, much higher than they were getting at the exchange points.

His next stop was the clothing store, Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. Where he could get rid of his cousin's cast-offs. While he was getting a whole new wardrobe and Hermione was only getting the needed school robes, they decided to split up and find the trunk store for her.

Again, he overheard the shopkeepers talking about magical trunks and how they had wished that they would have bought something special for the school other than the standard trunk. He would need to ask the sale person about these… special trunks.

So, after getting new clothes for him to wear for today and ordering the ones he would need to come back for later in the week, he left with Miss Granger and went over to the trunk store for his school trunk.

As the two stepped into the shop, Wiseacre's Wizarding Equipment for his trunk, Harry found a wide range of things to look at. There was a whole section for trunks for school, travel and Household wares. There were canvas tents in another corner of the shop, with one set up to look around. Harry could see artfully carved bowls made of stone, metal, and wood. Some even had gems placed into the sides of them.

They also had the scales, telescopes and glass vials for school. But the first order of business would be the trunk.

Harry left Miss Granger over by the wizarding tents and walked over to the trunk and armoire closet set up in the display area. All the trunks looked to be made from wood; oak, mahogany, maple, and birch. Some were no bigger than a suitcase, others looked to be the size of an old steamer trunk. Like the ones that rested on the floor near the base of a bed. There were also ones that looked to be wrapped in some type of leather.

He then moved on to the armoire closets. Some of them had two doors, some had only one. Some had a squared-off top, while others had an ornamental designed top that rounded over to the sides. All of them, like the trunks, had carvings intertwined with the wood. Some of these also had that same leather wrapped around it. The leather must have been dyed because there was red, green, tan, blue, steel and black

After a short time, the store clerk had approached him. Harry was told of the many things that went into a trunk and armoire. Things such as; 'feather-light'; making it easy to carry, 'space expansion'; able to hold more stuff, 'multi compartments'; for organizing your stuff like books and potion ingredients, 'shrinking and enlarging'; also, being able to carry it easily, and the different security features, all using charms and runes; a form of magical writings.

As the salesman spoke, several things fell into place and reminded Harry of a TV show that he had once seen before his uncle had changed the channel on the television, but to see if it was possible, he decided to ask, "Would it be possible to have a custom armoire built? I like the idea of multiple compartments, can they be interlocked, or do they have to be separate? Another thing, with space expansion charms, how well will they work with shrinking charms?"

"To answer your first question. Yes, we can, and we had made many custom trunks. These trunks," he gestured to the floor trunks, "are mostly for show although it is enough for most buyers. The most compartments we offer is thirteen. However, most buyers manage just fine with three or seven compartments which can be linked in some way or another. The space expansion does not interfere with the shrinking as the expanding charm is placed on the inside of the trunk, whereas the shrinking charm is placed on the outside," the salesman answered.

"If I handed you a photo of something, would you be able to replicate the outside of it?" Harry asked, his eyes twinkling with mirth.

The man returned those eyes with a smile, "Sure."

As Harry and Emma left the shop, Emma stated, "Harry, I don't think your fellow student will get your amusement at your choice in wardrobe storage." Although her voice was stern, her face couldn't hide the wide smile on her face before she continued, "Still, five hundred and thirty-two Galleons is a lot of money to spend in one go."

"Ah, yes, it is. However, this one item will last for as long as I live if not longer. Plus, it is something I had always wanted," Harry replied. Both heading for the Ice cream parlor, Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor where they would be meeting up with Hermione and her dad, Dan Granger.

"Trust me, Harry, sometimes, so do I. Oh, and trust me, I won't tell Hermione about this either," Emma replied.

After they all met up for lunch and had some ice cream, the two children headed out for their wands. Hermione managed to get hers within only a few short tries, 10¾ inches long, Vinewood with dragon heartstring as a core.

Harry on the other had tried nearly every wand in the store until… "11 inches long, Holly with a phoenix feather core." Ollivanders made a reference between his wand and the Dark Lord or You-Know-Who._ 'No, I don't know who other than Doctor Who.'_ Harry thought dryly.

The group made it to Slug & Jiggers Apothecary and Potage's Cauldron Shop for all their Potion making items.

The professor had disappeared for a little while and returned to the group only, she wasn't alone. She was now holding a beautiful snowy owl in a brass cage.

She explained that owls made great companions and delivered mail to anyone in the magical world. Hermione almost gushed over the bird. Harry was also quite happy with the gift.

Lastly, and perfectly planned that way by the adults, mostly because of Hermione's reaction to books. However, they did not take in Harry's reaction to the book store.

**"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!"** Harry Potter was heard all the way down Diagon Alley and in other stores. **"HARRY POTTER AND THE ANGRY ACROMANTULA! HARRY POTTER AND THE NAUGHTY NUNDU! What… the…!"** Clearly, Harry Potter was pissed and everyone in the Alley knew it.

It took almost thirty minutes for Harry Potter to cool down long enough to begin looking for the books on his list. After another hour Harry and Hermione were still looking for more books to read and purchase. He continued to give the shop works dirty looks. Harry went with the idea to get everything in one go. So, he purchased all the school books for all seven years. This included; all the books on Runes, Arithmancy, Care of Magical Creatures, Warding and Enchantments. He didn't bother with Muggle Studies or Divination. What he read, didn't look promising, nothing could beat living in the non-magical society and fortune telling was just stupid. They grabbed a book on Wizarding laws and customs. As well as one on wizarding genealogy. Harry also found a book on wizarding sports like Quidditch and Broomstick racing and all the rules that covered them both.

Professor McGonagall quickly pointed out that broomsticks were not allowed for their first year, she also added that Hogwarts did not have broom racing competition.

Hermione didn't seem fazed, but Harry was, "Why can't first years bring their own broomsticks? Are you telling me that other children in the magic world don't own or ride their own broomstick?"

"No, Mister Potter, the first year are not allowed their own broomstick to prevent injuries. You will be learning on one of the school's broom, to begin with," McGonagall stated, ending the discussion.

"Fine," Harry replied. And carried another stack of books over to the register.

As Harry approached the counter, he noticed Hermione had several duplicate versions of the ones he already had collected. After a brief discussion, she had put most of the books back but kept Hogwarts; A History. Harry would lend Hermione any book she wanted to read when asked. Harry did one last walk around and found three more books and added them to the pile, Guide to Advanced Occlumency, Living With Legilimency: Choose Your Mind Wisely and Protecting Your Mind: A Practical Guide to Counter Legilimency.

After spending over a hundred galleons in the book store the store lady shrank all the books down and placed them in a shopping bag.

As the time came down for returning to the Dursley's and Privet Prison the Grangers all came up to him with a deal. He would keep Hermione company and he could stay at their home until they needed to head off for school. Harry took a deep breath and nodded in the affirmative while holding back the tears of not been forced into returning to his relatives.

**_~HP-RWBY~_**

On Harry's birthday, Emma and Harry returned to pick up his new wardrobe and armoire from the stores. Hermione wasn't one to be jealous of much, but she really, really liked Harry's trunk. And who wouldn't, after all, it's a great TV show and they all loved sitting down to watch it. They also used one of the trunk's room right away by heading to Gringotts and nearly emptying the contents of the vault, except for a few of each coin, and deposited them in the lower compartment of his trunk designed to hold his vault's contents. By leaving a few of each coin in the vault, it allowed the vault to remain open and be refilled the next day as he overheard the goblins talking in their strange language nobody could understand but him.

August flew past rather fast. Hermione and Harry had devoured the first-year spell books and Hermione had quickly moved on to the second yearbooks, while Harry moved onto the special books he purchased on the mind arts. After getting through the first beginner's book, Hermione quickly followed behind him and Harry set up his Mind Palace with multiple levels of defenses.

**_~End Chapter One~_**

_Author's Notes: I got a bug about having a Harry Potter / RWBY crossover and this poured out in one day. I figure Harry and Hermione will speed through Hogwarts and then end up in Remnant at the start of Volume One. I'm not sure who will all be going for the ride at this point but for sure it will be Harry and Hermione as I am pairing the two along with but not sure for now Blake and Yang. I thought about Pyrrha, but I am unsure._

_As for Harry's pre-Hogwarts powers, he will still have them just may not use them too often._

_Yes, the Horcrux in Harry is dead, as Petunia kill Harry with the frying pan and Vernon was going to cover it up. Oh, god do I hate the Dursleys. _

_Still working on Harry Potter: Force Adept. However, I am having some trouble with part of it. So I figure I would post this for now. I was also working with Word 365 and Grammarly to fix many of the error of both stories. Also, I have a Harry Potter/ DC Universe based off of Hawkman and Hawkgirl soul bound reincarnation (Harry/Hermione), and a Harry Potter X-Men: Movie where Harry is sent through the Vail and ends up in the X-Men universe (Harry/Lady Deathstrike). Both are at the beginner stage and not ready for posting._

_**List of Harry Potter's Powers**_

_Primary Power_

_**(Semblance) - Reactive Adaptation**__ \- The ability to develop adaptations, powers, or skills in response to immediate threats._

_Secondary Powers_

_**Adaptive Resurrection**__ \- The power to adapt to whatever killed you before your resurrection._

_**Regeneration Healing Factor**__ \- The ability to heal rapidly from any physical injury._

_**Supernatural Intelligence**__ \- The ability to have an obviously supernatural level of intelligence._

_**Teleportation**__ \- The ability to move instantaneously from one location to another._

_**Fighting Instinct**__ \- The ability to possess an automatic response mechanism to win in combat._

_**Flight**__ \- The power to fly without any outside influence._

_**Omnilingualism**__ \- The ability to instantly speak and understand any language you come I contact with._


	2. Chapter 2 - Year One - Stone, what Stone

I don't own Harry Potter, nor do I own RWBY. I'm just having a bit of fun with the characters.

**_Chapter Two_**

**_Hogwarts - Year One_**

**_Stone, What Stone?_**

Harry, Hermione and her parents, Dan and Emma Granger, made their way to Kings Cross very easily. They had parked at a train station a few stations away from Kings Cross and took a train heading straight there, the group managed to bypass all the headache of having to look for parking spaces in downtown London and paying the ridicules fees for space.

They had arrived just passed ten and had nearly an hour to get on to the train. Hermione had returned to the trunk shop and now had a midsize three-compartment armoire closet with an expansion charm for her library inside and two rooms, one for her clothes and other things and the other was a simple bedroom and just like Harry's armoire, all three rooms were connected. Also, like Harry's it shrank and was feather-light when it was in its shrunk down form. She took the idea form one of her favorite books, 'The Witch, the Lion, and the Wardrobe.'

Harry's armoire was designed and built to look just like frickin' Doctor Who's Tardis. In the full life-size, it stood a little over two and a half meters in height and at the base was about one meter square on the floor. It was also covered in Dragonhide, Swedish Short-Snout to be precise. It had a beacon light on the top signaled that the armoire was charged by the area magic, a nearby lay lines, or spell casting within the trunk. It looked so… perfect, the windows on all the sides were functional and was used for the many windows on the inside or could be fixed to a specific place that it had already been in its life-size configuration form, like the Granger's backyard. It did not show what was currently there, just a day-night cycle loop.

Inside was another matter altogether, as there were seven floors to the trunk. The upper floor, or fourth floor, housed the main apartment, which included; the huge bedroom with vaulted ceilings and a king-sized canopy bed, an enlarged bathroom which included a huge roman tub in the center of the room, roughly three by four meters in size, there was also a separate walk-in shower that was around two meters square in the corner and a walk-in closet which led back to the master bedroom.

The next floor down held the massive library for all Harry's books. The shelves were placed around the surrounding walls and were able to hold over one hundred thousand books at max capacity. Unfortunately, there was only one shelf that was filled now and that was with the help from the Grangers. Those shelves held all the books Harry and Hermione would need for their schooling in the Mundane world. As Dan and Emma had changed Hermione's education listing from Private to Homeschooled. In the center of the room was a stepdown floor with two large desks and a comfortable seating area off to one side for reading.

Storm, Harry's now named pet owl who was named after Ororo Monroe aka Storm from the X-Men due to her plumage being so white, would be used to fly back and forth with their non-magical exams that would be taken under the supervision of either Professor McGonagall or Professor Flitwick.

The next floor down held four additional bedrooms with a communal bathroom.

The main floor or entry floor held a seating area for social gatherings, a nice sized kitchen with a long Tabletop counter for sitting and eating up to six people, and dining room with a table that could hold eight but expand to fourteen. It was an open floor so there were no walls to hinder anyone's view.

The next floor down held Harry's Potions and Chemistry lab alone with all the books on the subjects used there. Another desk was placed in there for reading, studying and taking notes.

The sixth floor held a dueling chamber, exercise equipment, and a lap pool. The Storekeeper said that any magic used in this chamber would be funneled directly into reinforcing the overall ward scheme and charms on the trunk. Due to this feature was all magic used could not be detected by the Ministry while casting spells inside the trunk. So, Hermione and Harry spent much of their free time practicing they first and some of the second-year spell before leaving for school. By the time they were on their way to Hogwarts, both could perform every spell covered by the first-year syllabus.

The seventh floor, or what Harry like to call, "Harry's Dungeon," held most of Harry trust vault. This level had even stricter wards due to Harry not trusting or liking what the evil Goblins said about the trust vault in Gringotts and the ridicules fees for meaningless work like receiving a bank statement. On his second trip, he found out that the vault had only just been refilled at the beginning of the month and was charged for the refilling. Harry learned that the vault was refilled on the 1st of every month and that he would be charged one hundred Galleons for the refill and ten Galleons for any upkeep.

Due this Harry didn't want his money held there and now the dungeons held much of the coins that were in Harry's trust vault. Two times, Harry and Dan had made a trip to Gringotts and Harry's trust vault, and with shovels, dumped the coins directly into Harry's treasure vault. Dan and Harry estimate that he currently held over thirty thousand Galleons within Harry's Dungeon. The goblins knew what he was doing but were unable to do anything about it. They just charged the hundred Galleon fee and refill the vault at the beginning of the next month. Hermione had told Harry, that it reminded her of Smaug's Treasure in the book, 'The Hobbit.'

Harry also worked out a reasonable conversion rate for the Grangers that was closer to a proper exchange rate for gold. This allowed Harry to purchase items in the mundane world and the Grangers in the Magical world.

Many of the Wards placed on the trunk were like many magical homes such as; intent base redirect, muggle notice-me-not, muggle repellant, magical key-in for access and the blood sample ward for the Dungeon. All this was installed and would be maintained by the Dueling room and the magical lay lines around Hogwarts.

Then it shrank to the size of a lunch box and could fit in a backpack for easy traveling.

It also held one more feature, but Harry needed more information before he would even attempt to try it. It had a reprogrammable Port-Key pedestal that would drop down from the center of the living room ceiling and allowed for instant travel between places the armoire was placed for any length of time, like the backyard of the Grangers. These location points are saved during the window synchronizing set up. There was also a way to travel without a saved point, but Harry hadn't figured out how to set it up yet.

_~HPRWBY~_

After placing the backpacks with the trunks inside a compartment, the two first-year students returned to give the parents a warm hug and received best wishes for the two. They had agreed to send Storm with an update at the very least, once a week.

With the final good-byes done, the Granger parents stepped on to a train heading back to their car, while Harry and Hermione return to their compartment on the Express.

Shortly after that, the Express had left King's Cross Station. They were visited by a red-headed boy who tried to enter their compartment by lying and stating, "Everywhere else is full," They both have read Hogwarts: A history and knew this was a lie and called him out on it. Hogwarts once held nearly seven hundred students. Due to the last two wars, not even half of the usual students were now attending anymore. Still, the boy wouldn't leave and had tried to force his way in, anyway. Harry quickly sent him packing.

However, they didn't turn everyone away; two girls, a blonde-headed girl named Hannah Abbott and a red-headed girl named Susan Bones asked to join with them in the compartment, they were later joined by another friend of theirs, a shy boy, by the name of Neville Longbottom. All three were honest with their intentions and Harry knew they were not lying by their body language.

During the trip, they talked about a wide range of topics ranging from class subjects to home life. Harry redirected most of his home life onto someone else.

One subject that had come up was the sorting and the houses. Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, and Slytherin. Hufflepuff was for those who liked to work hard and were very loyal. Ravenclaw was for those who seek out knowledge. Gryffindor was the House of the Brave, while Slytherin stood for cunning and guile. Everyone, but Hannah, felt they could go into Gryffindor, Susan, Hannah, and Neville felt they could also be in Hufflepuff. While Harry and Hermione felt they were destined for Ravenclaw due to their grades in their previous schools and their thirst for knowledge. Extraordinarily, Slytherin was the only house that none in the group wanted to be in.

They were also met with a blonde boy who started talking down to everyone in the compartment bar Harry. When Harry asked what a Mud-blood was and got the answer. The three boys found themselves on the floor crying as Harry had punched all three in less than a few seconds, dropping each one of them all to the floor. The albino boy ran off, bookend in tow, calling out, "Wait till my father hears about this."

When his group tried telling him what he did was wrong, Harry counter with, "Bullies are bullies until they can no longer push others around." They all realized something from those words. It was why the last war cost the magical world so much. Too few stood up and said, "No More."

"Gryffindor!" Neville proclaimed. Harry just smiled and returned to his seat next to Hermione.

The arrival at Hogwarts was met with many O's and Ah's. They managed to get onto a boat, however, Harry was forced to ride in a different boat with the red-headed boy from before an Italian looking boy and girl with dirty blonde hair.

When they met up with Professor McGonagall, they were given a speech about your house being your home and was led into the Great Hall for their sorting. Harry moved back over to Hermione, but the red-head had tagged along. Hermione just finished talking about the ceiling to Susan. Harry knew from his time with Hermione, that the random statements were more often than not, from being nervous.

After a cloth hat talked about the houses, the hat was then placed on everyone's head and it had called out the house the student was designated to. Hannah and Susan had gone to Hufflepuff, Hermione as debated beforehand, was placed into Ravenclaw. Neville was so surprised and so grateful that he was sorted into Gryffindor, he had darted off for a seat at the table with the sorting hat still on him.

Draco, the blonde git from the train, was sorted into Slytherin without the hat even touching his slick-backed head. It was probably for the best though, with that much hair gel on his head it could have ruined the hat, and Harry didn't want any of Draco's hair gel to get on him. In no time at all, it was Harry's turn. As the hat began to cover his eyes, he could begin to hear the hat's voice in his head.

Harry's Occlumency barriers were very advanced as was his other… defenses. So far, they consisted of a few Imperial Star Destroyers, several Enterprise 1701-D that moved around overhead with a single Death Star in orbit high above. On the ground was the X-men's property with its point defense turrets around the Manor with the strength of the Fortress of Solitude and had just as many, if not more, defenses inside. Not to mention the full squad of X-Men patrolling the grounds.

As Harry met the hat, who took the form of a scarecrow inside of his mind, they began moving around the mansion. Harry led him to his memories which ended up being that of Cerebro.

After a few moments, the hat started screaming out in a panicked voice, "Ravenclaw! Ravenclaw!" Harry smiled, pulled off the hat and moved over to sit next to Hermione. She was sitting next to one-half of the Patil twins, Padma.

The hat needed a few moments to collect itself from the ordeal of sorting _'The Boy who lived'._

It was clear, something had happened to the sorting hat but unfortunately, the charms on the hat prevented it from telling anyone. The students and staff watched in somewhat fascination and in somewhat horror at what had just happened. Most were also too stunned, Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived must have been sorted wrong. All those books told of his bravery. That meant he should have been sorted into Gryffindor.

After the meal and some warning that was more phrased as a dare about the third floor, the houses all rose and left for their respective common rooms. Hufflepuff and Slytherin went down, while Gryffindor and Ravenclaw went up.

Eventually, the new Ravenclaws made it to a door with an eagle knocker mounted on it. They learned that all that was needed to get in was to answer a question. From this, it was clear that security wasn't a high priority for the school.

Harry also found out that each Ravenclaw would be able to sleep in a privet room which had a desk, a bed, and a single window. However, all the boys were required to share a common bathroom. Not something Harry had to worry about as even though his room was small, he would be sleeping in his bedroom in his Tardis.

The Claws also had a library within the common room to be used by all in the House of Ravens.

Harry saw that his armoire was there, and it was still in the shrunken form. There was also a small creature petrified next to it, stunned.

The creature had tried to access his trunk and the wards had stunned the thing. Not knowing how to revive the creature yet, Harry dumped the thing in the hallway and after moving things around the room, restored the armoire to its full size. He would need to learn the reviving spell for the future. Harry wondered what year it would be taught in.

_~HP-RWBY~_

The first week passed rather smoothly. The Ravenclaw prefect, Miss Clearwater, lead the first years to each classroom. Often trading off with others to prevent them from getting lost.

One thing for sure, and something Harry and Hermione strongly agreed on, they were glad not to be in the House of the so-called Brave. Most of them goofed off or were consistently late for class. They wouldn't raise a hand to answer questions. Although, Harry had to prevent Hermione from doing so, all the time.

"Hermione, it's not that you don't know the answer… you do. It's that the professor needs to know if the others do not," Harry whispered.

Clearly, she like receiving points for Ravenclaw but she could also understand the need for others to answer as well. Compromising a bit, she would wait for five to ten seconds before raising her hand. This also led to her receiving more points in the long run, instead of one or two points, she would receive two to four points instead.

During Potions on Friday made Harry aware of how ridiculous the point system counted in the grand scheme of things.

_~HP-RWBY~_

Snape, like Flitwick, started the class by taking roll call, and like Flitwick, he paused at Harry's name.

"Ah, yes," he said softly, "Harry Potter. Our new… celebrity."

Snape finished calling the names and looked up at the class. His eyes were very black. They were cold, empty, and made you think of dark tunnels.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making," he began. He spoke in barely more than a whisper, but they caught every word… like Professor McGonagall, Snape had the gift of keeping a class silent without effort.

"As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses… I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death… if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

More silence followed this little speech. Harry and Hermione exchanged looks with raised eyebrows.

"Potter!" said Snape, suddenly. "What would I get if I added the powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

"Asphodel and Wormwood are used in a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Draught of Living Death, sir," stated Harry firmly.

Snape's lips curled into a sneer.

"Let's try this. Potter, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"

Harry waited for a moment, cocking his head to one side, "You might find one in your storage closet as a bezoar is a stone that is found in most poison antidotes. A bezoar is a stone which is taken from the stomach of a goat and it will save you from most poisons."

Harry looking straight into those cold eyes.

"What is the difference, Potter… between Monkshood and Wolfsbane?"

"They are the same plant, which also goes by the name of Aconite," said Harry, still glaring at the man. "Although Monkshood is the leaf of the plant, Wolfsbane comes from the stem, and aconite is the inground root of the plant.

It happened in only a briefest of seconds. A violent probe was shot into Harry's mind and Harry's most violent trap triggered…

_The Death Star fired… _

In the classroom, the class saw Snape gaze locked with Harry's eyes and then… Like Snape was hit by a cricket bat, Snape's head snapped back, and he collapsed. All the kids then started screaming and rushed from the room.

Rumors weren't shy about the fate of Snape. Some stated he died. Others were, that there was a huge battle and that Harry Potter was forced to kill him for the safety of the school.

It was later found out that Snape had suffered and Aneurism but thanks to Madam Pomfrey, Snape was saved and had returned to teaching potions after about a week had passed.

In the next week, Harry received three letters. The first was a reply from the Grangers about Harry's and Hermione's letters their first week about school.

The second one came from the groundskeeper who wanted to speak with him. Nobody knew of a reason for him to want to speak with Harry as he had not done so with anyone else before. So, Harry dismissed the meeting and wrote back with a negative to the meeting.

And the third one came two days after Hagrid's letter, and it was a meeting with the Headmaster. Again, nobody had been directly asked to visit the Headmaster before unless they were in deep trouble. Harry handed the note to his head of House, Professor Flitwick. Who agreed to accompany him to the meeting, as he wasn't informed of the meeting either.

For a third time, Harry found a creature like all the previous ones laying outside of his armoire. With a swish and a flick, "Wingardium Leviosa," the creature rose off the floor and was floated out the door and dumped in the hallway.

He was getting a little upset by these creatures, almost as much as Draco Malfoy, for trying to enter his armoire for whatever purpose. Although, Draco hadn't made it to the point of retaliation yet. At his rate, Harry would do so very soon.

_~HP-RWBY~_

The meeting with Dumbledore and Snape didn't end well either. It didn't help the two's plan when Flitwick refused to leave the meeting without his charge. They discussed the class and what happened. Harry pointed out the questions asked were not on this year's syllabus but in the second year, fourth year and NEWT years.

"Did you answer them correctly?" Professor Flitwick asked.

"Potter cheated, fifty points from Ravenclaw!" Snape snarled.

"Challenge!" Flitwick replied. "No proof of accusation!"

After a moment, Harry replied calmly. "Yes, Professor. Each question asked I answered correctly."

"Seventy points to Ravenclaw, well done," Flitwick stated.

Harry was shocked at the point gain.

"Harry, what did you do to Professor Snape?" asked Dumbledore.

"I did nothing to Snape that wasn't retaliation for something he did," Harry Potter said coldly.

"My boy, that is not an answer," Dumbledore commented.

"That is the only answer I will give without the DMLE involved," Harry Potter fired back. "And I'm not your boy."

Dumbledore sighed and Snape seethed.

"Then we are done here. Mister Potter, I expect that paper on the differences on wand movement for charms casting on my desk at our next class," Flitwick stated while escorting him out of the Headmaster's office.

"Of course, Professor," Harry replied. After leaving the office Harry asked, "Professor Flitwick?"

"Yes?"

"Since I have arrived, I found three strange creatures stunned outside on my armoire. My security on it would cause anyone forcing entry to be stunned. Do you know why they would be attempting to break into it?"

"The creatures are probably House-Elves. I'm not sure why they would need to go into your trunk, but I will look into it," the charms master replied.

Harry nodded and thanked the professor with a smile before heading back to the Ravenclaw common room.

Over the next few weeks, nothing happened. During Charms and Transfiguration classes Hermione and Harry would move around the classroom helping other students after they had completed the task for the day.

Broom riding was nice although some, like Hermione, didn't care for it as much. Harry who had flown without the use of a broom, though it was nice, but still loved the feeling of the open air. Rumor has it that Neville, Ron, and Draco were in the hospital wing due to a broomstick accident. Neville got overly excited and the faulty broom went uncontrollable before crashing. Draco had taken something after Neville's accident and Ron took off on his broom to catch Draco, only to run into him, breaking both of their brooms in the process and then fell back to the ground in a heap.

All three students were kept in the hospital wing overnight and Gryffindor and Slytherin have been docked twenty-five points for the two's recklessness.

Hermione received a package from both her parents and Harry on her birthday. A care package full of mundane treats and games. They played the weekend away with others of their year mates on, Clue, Monopoly, Scrabble, and Stratego.

Halloween was never a good day in Harry's book if anyone would ask him. Hermione was starting to get a little homesick and neither the letters from her parents nor Harry was making it any better. Charms with the Hufflepuff went fine. It was the transfiguration class afterward with the Gryffindors that it all fell apart. Harry and Hermione were both helping different students when Ron Weasley who was still having trouble changing his spoon into a soup bowl that it happened.

Harry was helping Parvati Patil with the spell when Ron loud commented what a 'know-it-all' she was being. Causing said girl to run from the room, crying.

"I'm sorry, Miss Patil, but I need to go," Harry said leaving the room after his friend while giving a death glare towards the redhead. Harry heard before the door closed, "Twenty points from Gryffindor and One week…"

Harry hadn't seen her go to many places over the last few months and knew where Hermione would have run off to. Sure enough, Harry found her in a second-floor bathroom. Of course, the pain Ron bloody Weasley would be in for making her cry would see him returning to the hospital wing for the weekend when Harry was finished with him.

Hermione had somehow managed to convince him that she would see him for the evening feast. She just needed to calm down. Being only a half an hour away Harry replied that he would see her there and gave her a warm hug before leaving. However, he would return if she took any longer and that he would save a plate for her. Which he received a small watery smile on her face for.

Thirty minutes later, Harry was walking out of the Great Hall leaving two plates full of food on the Ravenclaw table just as Professor Quirrell was rushing past him into the Great Hall.

Upon approaching the girl's bathroom Harry noticed something big had just entered it. There were a scream and Harry had rushed in just as the huge thing had just swung a large club through all the girl's stalls. Thankfully Hermione had dodged and was now in the corner, unfortunately, she was now too afraid to move due to the attack.

Harry, while moving, grabbed a chunk of debris and threw it at the beast. The chunk struck the creature in the head and it turned and swung its club again. Harry focused and then tried teleporting. Harry's eyes widened with a surprise for just a split second before Harry was struck by the club.

Harry was launched off his feet, with at least three ribs that were now shattered as he struck the wall of the bathroom and his vision dimmed. Harry's healing ability instantly began to correct the damage as his eyes turned silver. As his new ability altered his current form to respond to this confrontation.

Harry's back changed, the room size and all-around shrank. A, "click, click, click," was heard over a thousand times. Harry chanced a look at the noise and Harry saw gold overlapping bands had begun to spread across his body. As the bands reached his head, a golden tint was now covered his vision.

Harry rose to his feet and he noticed that his height had nearly doubled.

The creature was only stunned at the gold beings changing and attacked again. This time Harry reached out and stopped the club with one hand then removed the club from the creature. Harry flipping the club over, grabbing the club by the handle and swung it like a baseball bat aiming for the creature's legs.

A sickening crack was heard throughout the bathroom and the creatures' legs folded like a broken toothpick. As soon as the creature fell, Harry brought the club up and then down on the head, crushing the head and killing the creature.

With the creature taken care of, Harry lost his silver eyes as well as the golden armor. He looked over to Hermione Granger and sighed. Dropping the now heavy club, walked over and help the older girl up and escorted her back to the common room.

_~HP-RWBY~_

Five minutes after the kids left, Minerva McGonagall, Severus Snape, Quirinus Quirrell, Filius Flitwick, and Albus Dumbledore arrived at the devastation that remained of the bathroom. Quirrell quickly passed out again, this time breaking a few teeth in the process. Snape forced down a large gulp. Minerva stepped to one side and lost her stomach content. Flitwick and Dumbledore quickly cast the Bubblehead charm and started to scan the room. As far as anyone could detect, no magic was used. And so, Snape was directed to harvest the Troll for Potions while the rest worked on cleaning anything up and repairing the room. With the use of the elves, the troll was in a special room off the Potions Master's office designed to render large creatures.

_~HP-RWBY~_

Harry and Hermione returned to the daily grind of attending classes. Most of their time spent in the Hogwarts library or Harry's armoire studying. And the time flew by, he received a letter twice more from the Groundkeeper but paid them no mind. Hermione received a letter asking if Harry would be coming home for the Christmas holidays and Harry agreed and Storm was off with another letter for the Grangers.

On December 23rd, Harry and Hermione were on board the Hogwarts Express heading for London. The two were met by Hermione's parents and they all went out for dinner and a movie. The next day they planned a shipping trip and enjoyed the time away from school. Dan and Harry planned another visit to Gringotts, where Harry was forced to bite his tongue from the vial things the Goblins called them as he did not want to let them in on the fact that he could understand them, Once again emptying the vault except for a few coins to keep the vault open.

Christmas Hermione woke Harry up and they all opened presents under a tree they had picked out the day before and decorated. Harry was shocked to see a package that was not identified by a sender. With caution, Harry unwrapped the package only to find a smooth liquid-like cloth. To the utter surprise of everyone was when Harry dawned the cloak he disappeared completely.

After taking it off, he allowed everyone to try it on. After reading the note Dan perched his lips while Emma scowled.

"This isn't a real gift if it belonged to your parents, Harry," Dan stated.

"I know, Dan," Harry replied. "If they had it up until this point, why did they hold on to it for so long? I can understand not giving it to the goblins to put in my parent's vault but still."

"We'll just have to see who gave it to you and ask why," Dan stated.

The other strange present was a handmade burgundy sweater with a golden snitch on the front. They fond a letter in which it stated that it came from the Weasley Matriarch as an apology for Ron's comments. As red wasn't a color for Harry, he offered it to Misses Granger to donate it to Good Will.

Christmas vacation passed quickly, and Harry and Hermione returned to Hogwarts without any trouble. Again, Harry was summoned by the Headmaster by Snape, and Harry informed his head of House, Flitwick.

When Professor Flitwick informed Harry that he would deal with the matter and that he would get back to him if it was important, Harry smiled. He did not, so Harry continued with class.

At the end of March, Hermione started to review for the end of year exams and Harry made a study group of it. Bringing anyone who wanted to join. Neville, Padma, Susan, and Hannah joined from time to time.

They returned to the Grangers home in April for the Easter Break.

In May there was a commotion on the grounds when the Ground Keeper's Hut burned down as a result of Hagrid trying to raise a baby dragon that he won in a Poker Game. His dog was also bitten by the venomous dragon but had survived.

_~HP-RWBY_~

Then, about a week before the exams were due to start, Harry's Walking back from the library on his own one afternoon, he heard somebody whimpering from a classroom up ahead. As he drew closer, he heard Quirrell's voice.

"No… no… not again, please…"

It sounded as though someone was threatening him. Harry moved closer.

"All right… all right…" he heard Quirrell sob.

The next second, Quirrell came hurrying out of the classroom straightening his turban. He was pale and looked as though he was about to cry. He strode out of sight; Harry didn't think Quirrell had even noticed him. He waited until Quirrell's footsteps had disappeared, then peered into the classroom. It was empty, but a door stood ajar at the other end.

Harry went back to the library, where Hermione was testing Neville on Astronomy. Harry told them what he'd heard.

He heard rumors about Snape and a Sorcerer's Stone inside Hogwarts and that it was tied in with the third-floor traps. Harry and Hermione did investigate it but felt it was none of their business and left it alone.

"Snape's done it, then!" said Neville. "If Quirrell's told him how to break his Anti-Dark Force spell —"

"What do you mean?" asked Hermione.

"Ron is going on telling that Snape was threating Quirrell about his portion of third-floor traps. As he only has Quirrell's trap to figure out."

"There's still Fluffy, though," said Hermione.

"Remember, Orpheus was able to get past a Cerberus with music, Hermione," Harry commented.

"Oh," was Hermione short reply.

"So, if Snape knows about that he could very well get the stone?" Neville asked.

Harry shrugged. "Possible, that's if the Headmaster didn't put his own trap in the end."

"Maybe we should look into a bit more," Hermione asked while biting her bottom lip.

"Well as long as Dumbledore is here, Snape won't go after the stone," Neville said.

Still, they all agreed to peek now and then, but they weren't going to make a big deal about it.

_~HP-RWBY~_

June 1st, Harry and Hermione began their exams with ease. On the last day of exams, Harry found out two things that changed him not making a big deal of it. One was the Headmaster deciding to leave for the Ministry for the day. The second was stumbling on Quirrell speaking to nobody and rushing from the DADA room.

That Night Harry and Hermione decide to test the third-floor gauntlet and make it to the stone before either Snape or Quirrell could.

With the invisibility cloak over the two of them, they headed off for the third-floor.

The first thing was the locked door, which was bypassed by Hermione's "Alohomora!". Next was the Cerberus but that was solved before they arrived as a harp was being played by magic. Wasting no time, they opened the trap door and jumped.

They landed on something soft after a moment it hit them what it was. "Devil's Snare," they said in unison. Quickly, they drew their wands and sent a Bluebell flame out over the plant and they were dropped to a passageway under the plant.

The next obstacle was a swarm of flying keys, two broomsticks and a locked door the unlocking charm could not overcome. Thinking for a moment it hit him, or a broken wing key hit him in the side of the head. Harry turned and placed the key in the door and turned. The door opened, and then the rest of the keys attacked.

Harry and Hermione both rushed through the door and closed it as hundreds of keys pounded from the other side to get at them.

"Do you get the feeling that this is a bit too easy?" Harry asked.

Hermione nodded, "We should still be wary, so we are not blindsided by something we may have overlooked."

"Agreed," Harry replied.

The next thing they came across was a giant chessboard and Harry smile widened.

"What are you smiling about, Harry?" Hermione asked.

"What? I always wanted to play a game of chess on one of those life-size board you find in a park," Harry replied giddily.

Hermione rolled her eyes at the statement.

"So, Mind if I'm King? You can be my Queen," Harry said of handily while Hermione's face turned red.

At that, the two pieces moved off to the side and they took up the positions. "White goes first," Harry pointed out.

The first piece to move was White's Pawn from F2 to F4. Harry counter with his pawn, E7 to E6, White then moved White Pawn, G2 to G4 and Harry smile grew even wider. Harry instructed Hermione to move to H4. She did so without understanding the why until she stopped in the H4 box and looked directly at the King with nothing to stop her.

"Check Mate!" Harry yelled and that, White King threw down his sword in front of Hermione.

"Ok, that was too easy," Hermione stated again. Harry agreed.

"Knowing Ron Weasley, he would have made it some kind of long, dramatic game of it, before ending the game on some stupid sacrifice play," Harry summarized.

Hermione nodded, she had heard from Neville about the red-head and him challenging everyone to long-drawn-out games.

"What do you think is next?" Harry asked, looking at his friend.

"Well, we've had Sprout's, that was the Devil's Snare; Flitwick must've put charms on the keys; McGonagall transfigured the chessmen to make them alive; that leaves Quirrell's spell, and Snape's…" Hermione ticked off.

They came to the next door and opened it and found an even larger troll than the one in the bathroom, thankfully this one was already dead and beginning to smell.

They just raced through the room holding their breath.

The next room had a table with seven bottles on it and a piece of parchment placed on it. Hermione picked out the paper and flames rose up near the two doors.

_Danger lies before you, while safety lies behind, _

_Two of us will help you, whichever you would find,_

_One among us seven will let you move ahead,_

_Another will transport the drinker back instead,_

_Two among our number hold only nettle wine,_

_Three of us are killers, waiting hidden in line._

_Choose, unless you wish to stay here forevermore,_

_To help you in your choice, we give you these clues four:_

_First, however slyly the poison tries to hide,_

_you will always find some on nettle wine's left side;_

_Second, different are those who stand at either end,_

_But if you would move onward, neither is your friend;_

_Third, as you see clearly, all are different size,_

_Neither dwarf nor giant holds death in their insides;_

_Fourth, the second left and the second on the right,_

_Are twins once you taste them, though different at first sight._

Harry read the message over Hermione's shoulder. "So, the leftmost bottle, the purple one will get us back to the chess room and the fifth one, the light blue one, will allow us to move forward?"

"Yes, but there is only enough for one person," Hermione stated.

"Yes, but if that was true, it would be empty by now if Snape or Quirrell had made it through already," answered Harry. "Could the bottles refill themselves?"

"Probably, I would think that they would, otherwise they would need to be filled after each and every visit down here," Hermione answered.

Harry pulled a spare potion vial out and poured most of the potion into it and waited.

"Where and why do you have an empty potion vial in your pocket?" Hermione asked.

Harry refused to answer the question.

After five minutes, the potion bottle refilled itself and Harry's portion did not disappear.

"Ready?"

"Ready." They both drank and moved passed the flames before getting under the invisibility cloak and readying themselves for the last obstacle. Hermione turned and gave Harry a quick kiss on the cheek, "For Luck," before they slowly opened and moved through the door.

_~HP-RWBY~_

They entered the last room and realized that they were not the first to arrive. However, they also weren't detected immediately either. Looking around Harry did not find another door leading out, so this door was it. They also found Professor Quirrell standing in front of an old mirror and staring at himself while muttering things to himself. But something caught his attention and he turned only to see nobody, turning back to the mirror they heard him call out, "This mirror is the key to finding the Stone," Quirrell murmured, tapping his way around the frame. "Trust Dumbledore to come up with something like this… but he's in London… I'll be far away by the time he gets back… I see the Stone… I'm presenting it to you, my master… but where is it? Master, help me."

A strange voice came from Quirrell but not in his voice, "Someone is here, Quirrell. Find them."

Hermione gave a soft 'eep,' that gave away their location. Feeling a bit braver, Harry jumped out from the invisibility cloak leaving Hermione still covered. Harry turned and saw ropes being hurtled through the air and as soon as it touched him the ropes quickly wrapped around him binding him securely.

I next thing Harry knew was him being levitated in front of the mirror. "Get me the Stone, Potter!" Quirrell's voice was heard.

"Petrificus Totalus," Hermione whispered, and Quirrell's arms snapped to his sides. His legs sprang together. His whole body went rigid and he swayed where he stood and then fell flat on his face, stiff as a board.

At once Harry's body dropped and he could now free himself from the ropes.

After standing up Hermione asked, "Who was that second voice coming from?"

"I have an idea, and I think it came from his Turban," Harry said, not turning away from the downed figure.

Reaching down he pulled off the garlic smelling headpiece off, what he saw was sickening. Where there should have been the back of Quirrell's head, there was a face, the most terrible face Harry had ever seen. It was chalk white with glaring red eyes and slits for nostrils, like a snake.

"Voldemort," Harry said aloud. He did not know exactly how he knew but he did. Reaching down Harry snatched Quirrell's wand and snapped it. He turned and saw Hermione fixated on the mirror or the reflection in the mirror. Looking at the surrounding of the mirror he read aloud, "Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi. I see…" Harry understood, "I show not your face but your heart's desire."

Prepared for it, he wanted to investigate the mirror, at first, his parents came forth in the mirror with him at the center, Hermione at his side. Harry in the mirror winked and held up a large red gem the size of a human heart before placing it inside his right pocket. The feeling of a large stone fell into his pocket at that moment.

In the time that Harry looked in the mirror, Hermione's spell on Quirrell had faded, and Harry was grabbed from behind and pulled away from the mirror nocking Hermione out of the mirror's entrapment also and into unconsciousness.

Harry reached around and grabbed Quirrell's hand. A burning flesh could be smelt as Harry's hand touched the older man's hand. Professor Quirinus Quirrell released Harry and grabbed his now stump of a hand. "Seize him! He has the Stone!" Voldemort cried.

"Master, I cannot touch him."

"Then kill him and the Mudblood! Hurry!"

With Hermione's life now at risk, Harry leaped forward placing one hand in Quirrell's face while placing the other over Voldemort's face. Pain racked Harry's body, but his regeneration ability kept it at bay and so he did not blackout from the pain. However, this was nothing compared with the professor's pain as his body disintegrating. Harry leaped back and pulled out his wand while casting a spell he found in the library before the body was completely ash, _"Praedia Bellica."_ The spell hit and lit up the ash man. Instantly, new knowledge came to Harry just as his magical strength seemed to be increased.

After the glow faded, a wraith in human shape rose up and tried to fly through Harry in order to regain some of his lost power. But Harry's eyes turned silver once again, and Harry moved as if the world was placed on pause and he sidestepped the wraith with plenty of time for it to continue outward through the walls of Hogwarts.

The silver eyes disappeared, and Harry stepped over to pick up Hermione and carried her to the hospital wing.

_~HP-RWBY~_

The next day, Hermione woke up in a comfortable bed with some candy and a few flowers around her. She gowned at the sight but sighed at the flowers. She turned on her side to see Harry in a chair, drool sliding down the side of his face.

She recalled the look of Her and Harry, older, wiser, and married. It was the best of what she could wish for and all she could hope for.

_~HP-RWBY~_

The next week exam results came out and Harry and Hermione took top marks. Followed by Padma and a girl in Slytherin by the name of Daphne Greengrass. To everyone surprise, Ron Weasley, Crabbe and Goyle all passed their exams.

The only weird thing to happen was the Headmaster had crossed path with Harry and Hermione as they were getting ready to leave the hospital wing. And like Snape, his head was knocked back and collapsed to the floor. Thankfully Madam Pomphrey was there and had levitated him to a nearby bed. He hadn't been seen again, not even for the leaving feast, which was handled by Professor McGonagall. Ravenclaw was proclaimed the winners of this year's House Cup and the banners overhead changed to Blue and Bronze.

In no time at all, they were on their way back to King's Cross again for the Summer break. Unfortunately, they had received a letter stating that they were not be allowed to perform any magic over the summer. Harry and Hermione didn't care they had Harry's trunk and they had more than enough to do for their non-magical schooling than to worry about performing magic.

As they passed through King's Cross station, Harry thought he saw Vernon Dursley in the crowd. They did not stop long enough to care anymore about that lot. Instead, he followed Hermione to met up with her parents and they left in another train heading for a parking garage a few stations away.

He was never going to return to the Dursleys, he had a best friend and her family who wanted him to stay with them. He was the top student of their year. I was well in the world… besides, he had a nice stone to study all summer long.

_~HP-RWBY~_

In the headmaster office, a face appeared in the fireplace calling out, "Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, what the Sam-Hell have you done with my stone you bastard! I know you took the stone from our vault! Albus… Albus young man, where are you!"

_~End of Year One~_

_Author's Notes: So, each chapter will be a year and will follow slightly with Cannon. A few changes here and there. Over time the changes will add up, changing the ending as all stories do. Got to wonder did Nicolas Flamel make the stone or did he find the stone and used his magic to change it into what we now know as the Philosopher's Stone._

**_List of Harry Potter's Powers_**

**_Primary - Reactive Adaptation_**_ \- The ability to develop adaptations, powers, or skills in response to immediate threats. (Gained pre-Hogwarts)_

**_Adaptive Resurrection_**_ \- The power to adapt to whatever killed you before your resurrection. (Gained pre-Hogwarts)_

**_Regeneration Healing Factor_**_ \- The ability to heal rapidly from any physical injury. (Gained pre-Hogwarts)_

**_Supernatural Intelligence_**_ \- The Ability to have an supernatural level of intelligence. (Gained pre-Hogwarts)_

**_Teleportation_**_ \- The ability to move instantaneously from one location to another. (Gained pre-Hogwarts)_

**_Flight _**_\- The power to fly without any outside influence. (Gained pre-Hogwarts)_

**_Omnilingualism_**_ \- Instantly speak and understand any language. (Gained pre-Hogwarts)_

· _Parseltongue_

· _Gobbledegook_

**_Fighting Instinct_**_ \- The ability to possess an automatic response mechanism to win in combat. (Gained Year One - Hogwarts)_

**_Bio-Metal Physiology _**_\- The power to transform into or have a physical body made up of malleable living metal._

**_Superhuman Speed_**_ – The ability to move far fast then Humanly possible. (Gained Year One - Hogwarts)_

**_Knowledge Absorption_**_ – The ability to steal/absorb knowledge. (Gained Year One - Hogwarts)_

**_Power Absorption_**_ – The ability to absorb power(s) from others or things temporarily or permanently. (Gained Year One - Hogwarts)_


	3. Chapter 3 - Year Two - It's Just a Flesh

_**I don't own Harry Potter, nor do I own RWBY. I'm just having fun with the characters.**_

_Chapter Three_

_Hogwarts - Year Two_

_It's just a Flesh Wound!_

Harry summer was probably the best one yet. With the Granger's work, they had managed to gain full custody of Harry and managed to get him a passport so for the first time ever. This allowed him to have a real vacation and go on their summer vacation, which was a trip around France hitting up a few magical places along the way. He very much enjoyed the trip, however, when Hermione received her new book list and Harry did not… everyone began to worry. I didn't matter to Harry as he knew they would have the same classes, so he just used her list and they would purchase only one set of books and share them with each other.

When a similar creature to what was found outside of Harry trunk last year showed up and pleaded for Harry Potter not to return to Hogwarts due to a danger that the house-elf would not go into, only saying 'bad things would be happening this year.' They explained that they would talk about it over and the creature disappeared. Dan and Emma Granger didn't know if they should head off for school this year. Nonetheless, Harry and Hermione were able to convince them so they could go, providing they would take a letter to their Head of House, Professor Flitwick, stating Dan and Emma's worries about the warning.

With Hermione's booklist for the year, they decided to get the shopping done as soon as possible. Although they would only be buying one set of the defense books for the year, and if they were garbage, like that of the Harry Potter books Harry saw his first year, they would be returning them as soon as possible for a full refund or not buying them at all.

Personally, the only book Harry thought they would need would be _The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 2 by Miranda Goshawk_ and few other books that would be any new book that wasn't on the seven-year book list, that Harry had picked up last year.

~HP/RWBY~

The 18th of August was a very nice and sunny day so the Grangers decided to visit Diagon Alley for this year's booklist, as there were no other changes to uniforms or additional equipment to purchase, the stop would take little time.

Harry and the Grangers arrived in Diagon Alley at just past 1 pm. When they arrived at the book store, they saw a sign being placed just outside the book store.

_GILDEROY LOCKHART_

_will be signing copies of his autobiography_

_MAGICAL ME_

_tomorrow 12:30 p.m. to 4:30 p.m._

They found the books rather easily, however, when Harry snuck a peek at the books, what he found wasn't so much an instructional text but a reading book that had a similar writing style to that of the Harry Potter and the… fictional novels.

After discussing the issue with Hermione, they decided to ask the store assistant about previous second-year books. When they were given a list of the top ten books most used for the second years, they decided to go forth and do self-study and purchased all ten of recommended books, and none of the fictional books. The best thing of all, they saved five galleons in the process.

Harry picked up a book on alchemy and a few on advanced potion brewing, _'__**Most Potente Potions**__' and __**'Advanced Potion-Making' **__by Libatius Borage. _Harry wanted to do some more research on the red stone he received last year. He also wanted to use chemistry to research some of the magic potions they were working on in class.

They stopped by Magical Menagerie for some more owl treats, Slug & Jiggers Apothecary for a restock of potion ingredients and other ingredients that he quickly saw in his two new potion books. Scribbulus Writing Instruments for more parchment paper. After writing with Quills all of last year, Harry suggested that they stop by a Professional Writers shop in London and pick up a few Calligraphy pens. Hermione agreed and with another quick stop they each pick out some rather nicer styled pens and a few notebooks for note-taking. Harry also wanted to pick up a personal computer but felt was too expensive and passed on the purchase. However, Harry as Dan to look into purchasing some shares in IBM, Apple, Intel, and Microsoft. With the growing market, he felt that he needed to get in fast at the start.

_~HP/RWBY~_

At King's Cross, Hermione and Harry met up with the Weasleys just before the barrier in a supposed rare event which was the Weasleys haven shown up before the five-minute whistle. However, Mister Weasley wanted to ask Dan a few questions that took them till it was nearly eleven o'clock mark. Quickly enough, The Weasley's all ran through the wall followed by Hermione.

The trouble happened when Harry and Ron, who stayed behind for some reason, tried to get through the wall that it went solid. Ron explained that they had a flying car and they should use that to catch up with the train and then darted off to the car without getting a response back from Harry. Harry turned to Dan and Emma and then slapped his forehead at the stupid comment that Ron Weasley just said.

After giving Dan and Emma a Hug, he grabbed his trunk, focused on the platform and teleported to the train. With the entrance to the steam engine in front of him, he quickly stepped on board just as the train began to move.

_~HP/RWBY~_

Hermione and Harry had been sitting in a compartment for nearly an hour when there was a commotion just outside. Looking out the window all the students saw a blue Ford Anglia ducking and weaving around the train even performing a barrel roll while flying under the train while it was traveling over a bridge.

For the second time that day Harry felt the need to smack his forehead.

_~HP/RWBY~_

When the two stepped off the train they were directed to the awaiting carriages that were pulled by leathery skin and winged horses. Most of the students paid the winged horses no attention so Harry followed suit and ignored them as well but thought they looked interesting and wondered what they were.

After entering the Great Hall, Harry walked up to the staff table and handed over the note that Dan and Emma Granger wrote for their head of House, Professor Flitwick and returned to a seat next to Hermione. About five minutes into Headmaster Dumbledore's speech everyone heard a roaring engine for a car, some grinding gears and an almighty crash from outside. For the third time that day, Harry wanted to smack his hand to his forehead. Instead, he dropped his head to the table as Hermione rubbed the back of his head.

_~HP/RWBY~_

Harry woke up the next day and after his morning evolutions, met up with Hermione before heading down to breakfast and to receive their class schedules for the year.

They were also witnessing to a show, Ron Weasley had received a red letter that shifted into a face and started to scream like a banshee at the boy, while adding a cheery note for the youngest Weasley for getting sorted into Gryffindor at the end before sticking out a red tongue and blowing a raspberry at the idiot before shredding itself into pieces. Harry remembered the girl's face had turned red as she was being sorted before looking like a kicked puppy afterward.

With breakfast done and have received their schedules, with a message that the headmaster was informed about the letter, Harry and Hermione decided to rush back up to their room and collected their books for the day. As they were exiting the Great Hall, Harry was blinded by a flash of light. On reflex, Harry lashed out with a blind kick in the direction of the flash, connecting with a camera, which then smashed into someone's face, knocking him out. With sight returning to both Harry and Hermione they looked down at the kid and the now broken camera. Seeing the _Fraud_ coming to interpose their path to their dorm, they decided to leave the idiot be. It was not their fault for the kid behavior, nor did they want to speak with the _Fraud_.

_~HP/RWBY~_

The next day Harry view on the new DADA professor was confirmed as the _Fraud_ handed out an opening quiz. However, the quiz had nothing to do with Defense Against the Dark Arts and everything to do with the Fraud.

_**Question 1: What is Gilderoy Lockhart's favorite color? **_

_Answer: Gold, why else would he force every person that was set to attend Hogwarts to purchase every fictional book he had ever written._

_**Question 2: What is Gilderoy Lockhart's secret ambition?**_

_Answer: To fool the wizarding world into thinking he holds an Order of Merlin and to be an Honorary Member of a club he started and still wasn't allowed to join._

_**Question 3: What, in your opinion, is Gilderoy Lockhart's greatest achievement to date?**_

_Answer: Graduating from Hogwarts with one OWL in charms due to the instructor forgetting to grade him with a 'T'._

_And finally, __**Question 54: When is Gilderoy Lockhart's birthday, and what would his ideal gift be?**_

_Answer: February 29__th__, A kiss from a soul-sucking being from hell._

The response from the _Fraud_ after reading his test results was priceless.

_~HP/RWBY~_

On Saturday, Harry and Hermione spent the day completing their homework and reading many of the books they had bought for their second-year defense class. Hermione sent off a letter with _Storm_ for her parents letting them know about the letter and their response back from the teachers.

Later that day, rumors were going around about Draco buying his way onto the Slytherin Quidditch team. Sure, Harry loved to fly with or without a broom. But to spend all that money just so he could play four games in ten months was almost laughable.

The fact that Snape had by-passed Madam Hooch in team scheduling was also a bit immature on the Potion Professor part. However, knowing the type of person he was, Harry wasn't too surprised.

_~HP/RWBY~_

Hermione's birthday came and went with nothing special happening. Word was passed around the castle about Gryffindor's Ghost's 500th deathday party. Harry was asked by the ghost but declined and had escorted Hermione down to the great hall for the feast. Where They had a moment of silence for the death of Harry's parents and those who had died in the war.

After the feast, they were lead back up to their common room only to be held up on the second floor. In the hallway, they were confronted with someone's writing on the wall and Missis Norris the Caretaker's cat hanging from a sconce on the wall near the second-floor girls' bathroom.

Interestingly enough, Draco, who should have gone down to the dungeons, was among the Gryffindors and Ravenclaws heading up to their tower common rooms. When he turned to Hermione and said, "Enemies of the Heir, beware! You'll be next, Mudbloods!"

Harry turned a punch the git in the mouth sending the prat to the floor unconscious with bits of his teeth laying on the floor beside him. Of course, by this time the teachers had arrived and Filch was going off about Harry killing his cat while the _Fraud_ was making it worse by revering in the man's distress.

Harry was docked twenty points, which Harry didn't care about, and Harry and Hermione were told to follow the headmaster into a nearby classroom while telling everyone else to head for their common rooms. There they were asked what happened, after explaining Draco's insult and Harry's reaction. Snape wanted to expel him from Hogwarts on the spot. Although there was no direct attack on his mind there was a skimmer of a probe. Nothing got through but it was noticed.

Misses Norris was moved to the Infirmary after being diagnosed as being petrified. Harry asked about the warning he had handed to Flitwick at the beginning of the year and Dumbledore said he was looking into it. But it sounded more like he wasn't. With nothing new being put out, the two Ravenclaws were escorted back to the tower by Professor Flitwick.

The next day rumors began to go around the school of Harry being the heir and the one who had attacked the cat while writing the message on the wall. Harry thought that both logical and illogical as there could be many people who were related to one of the Hogwarts founders. Harry even though it likely as both he and Salazar Slytherin were both Parselmouths. A genetic marking that would be passed down through the lines. However, both he and Hermione were in the Great Hall for the meal so he would have no time to do anything even with his super speed. The problem was that he couldn't change the time.

_~HP-RWBY~_

The four days after the attack the school was abuzz with whispers. Hermione found all the copies of Hogwarts: A History was checked out of the library with a two-week waiting list. So, the two-headed for Harry's trunk where he kept a recent copy to read up on the fabled Chamber of Secrets.

What they found was that the chamber was built in secret and that something was placed within to be only opened by his heir in order to purge the school of all who were unworthy of studying magic. However, Harry didn't believe this so much as it could have been mistranslated over time and that, knowing the muggle history at the time was pretty cruel to all magical beings. Harry thought it could have meant that it, whatever it was, was placed there in order to protect the castle if a muggle army were to ever lay siege to the castle.

They also realized that only an heir would be able to find the chambers and be able to control the thing within.

Switching over to a Wizarding Genealogy book that Harry purchased in his first year the last known decedent of Salazar Slytherin appeared to be the Gaunt family. Unfortunately, that family died out just before the rise of Voldemort in the 1970s.

_~HP-RWBY~_

Another strange event happened during the Gryffindor versus Slytherin match. Harry and Hermione were in the Ravenclaw stand cheering on the Weasley twins just as a rouge bludger shot out the trunk and headed directly towards Harry in the stand. Quicker than anyone has seen Harry stood, pulled his wand and cast a blasting curse at the rogue Bludger which then exploded. This stopped the game in order for them to get another bludger to play with. When the game ended after three hours, the Slytherin team had destroyed the Gryffindor team 390 to 80.

_~HP-RWBY~_

The next day Colin Creevey was found petrified with an un-repaired camera on the second floor near the girl's bathroom and was placed in the hospital wing with Fitch's cat.

This caused Harry and in turn, Hermione to research detection wards and linked protean to an empty book. And set the ward to list everyone who passed by the writing on the wall and decided to enter and exit the bathroom. The book would be used to write down every name along with the time and date for each period the person passed by that area. It was very advanced work but with two genius doing the research it took only a few weeks to set everything up. The project was completed by the 2nd week of December and was recording everyone who passed the message and went into the bathroom. If they came but didn't enter the bathroom it would not get recorded.

During a mandatory dueling club meeting were Harry was forced by Snape to duel Draco in front of everyone after the Fraud failed to attack Snape and volunteers were called. Snape whispered something in Draco's ear just before the two faced off. During the third count, Draco cast, "_Serpensortia!_"

Harry then performed a simple four-year banishing charm and sent the snake back into Draco's face. Shocked at Harry's response, the snake had bit Draco twice, once in the face and once just below Draco's belt buckle. Causing the kid to scream in a high note before Snape could vanish the snake. Apparently, that conjured snakes had the same venom toxicity as a real snake would've. With that ending the match, the Fraud called an end to the club. That was also the last meeting of the club. Although, Professor Flitwick held a house meeting and made sure that everyone could cast the disarming charm, "_Expelliarmus" _and the shield charm,_ "Protego."_

_~HP-RWBY~_

The next day, Justin Fitch-Fletchley was found on the second floor as was Nearly Headless Nick. Justin was petrified, but the Ghost had been badly darkened and stationary. Harry and Hermione both checked the book and found a strange entry. A person by the name of Tom Marvolo Riddle had entered and exited the bathroom during the time of the attack. After some more research, Harry had found the name on an award for service to the school in the trophy room dated back to the year 1943 and had shown it to Hermione. They then began to research tracking charms in conjunction with wards and added them to the second-floor ward, specifically for this Tom Riddle and linked it to a bracelet Harry would have on him at all times.

_~HP-RWBY~_

In the meantime, Harry and Hermione began their research as to what would be in the chamber of secrets that could petrify the students… and a ghost; and would be something the 'heir of Slytherin' could control. The only thing to come up was a basilisk. The problem with that was that a basilisk could kill anything its eyes and petrification wasn't listed as an ability. After another week of searching it was the closest thing, they could find.

_~HP-RWBY~_

Around Mid-January Harry was alerted to an entry that said as much. Tom Riddle had entered the girl's bathroom on the second floor. However, a Ginevra Weasley came out after fifteen minutes. Also, the tracking charms told that he was still in the bathroom. Harry quickly moving to the bathroom, he saw Argus Fitch stomping off mumbling under his breath, "… even more work for me! Mopping all night, like I haven't got enough to do! No, this is the final straw… I'm going to Dumbledore…"

Moving past the 'Out of Order' sign that was now hung on the bathroom door. Harry entered the bathroom he found the ghost Moaning Myrtle crying as usual. After calming her down, she pointed out a black book on the floor. Harry picked up the book and inspected it. He noted the name on the cover showed, "_Tom Marvolo Riddle_" in gold lettering at the bottom of the book. The book looked to be well used however, opening the book Harry noticed that it was completely blank. There was no writing, no smug marks or drops of ink inside the many pages of the book.

"If this book is empty, then I'm an idiot," Harry muttered to himself.

_~HP-RWBY~_

Harry explained the diary to Hermione after moving it to a spare room within Harry's trunk and they began researching more detection type charms. By the end of February, they had a wide variety of charms for detecting things. A charm for light or dark magic, blood magic, tracking or beacon charms, magical or non-magical items. They also found a spell an Auror would use for verifying if a soul was completely removed after a dementor had attacked. They would research what a dementor was later. They also found a revealing charm used for detecting something disillusioned or invisible which was then linked to the Disillusionment charms, a spell that hid something or someone with magic. They then set to work on the book.

They found a lot of dark magic, blood magic, and a soul detected. That was a surprise as Harry only did the charm to be thorough and was shocked when the book glowed a soft silver. They found a compulsion charm on the inside set for anyone to begin writing in the book as well as the one on the outside to open the book. Due to their Occlumency training, this didn't affect them a bit.

Next, they tried to destroy the book. They used a kitchen steak knife to stab and cut the pages, only to see the book repairing itself. They used fire, both magical on non-magical, it reformed or didn't burn in the first place. They soon realized that it had to be something so far beyond the norm that magic simply couldn't repair it. This left only a few options. _Fiendfyre_ was an option as was Basilisk venom. _Fiendfyre_ was a bit uncontrollable and Basilisk venom was extremely hard to get ahold of.

_~HP-RWBY~_

Over the next few weeks, they notice Ginny Weasley become more impatient trying to look for something in the bathroom. They saw her name had shown up on the detection book increased from as low as four up to as much as eight times a day.

With a plan set up, they placed the book in a spot where she would find it on one of her time visiting the bathroom… and waited. There was now a beacon charm placed on a thread that was weaved into the bindings of the book and used Harry's bracelet as the tracker. They tried to use two bracelets but found that the charm could only be set to one item at a time. Otherwise, they would have interference problems with the beacon charm.

_~HP-RWBY~_

With the diary now back in play, Hermione began using a mirror to walk around when alone and without Harry knowing where the diary was. The plan worked rather well until around mid-May, that is when the plan had its first hit with a pothole. Hermione and Penelope Clearwater, their sixth-year Prefect, were found petrified while exiting the library. Harry didn't catch the attack but arrived as Hermione and Penelope were being floated to the hospital wing and placed on the bed. He was given placating words by everyone, "The mandrakes will be ready soon…", "… there was nothing you could have done…"

He hated it. If she had died, he would've been happy to see the world burn to ash… but Hermione was alive and he felt a bit calmer being with her now and so, he stayed with Hermione for the remainder of the day. At the end of the day, there was still the cold hard fact and it hit him with the same effect as a bucket of cold water slowing pouring down your bareback, the plan was still a go. Although he hated it, he just needed to do it alone.

_~HP-RWBY~_

The next few weeks were torture for Harry who always worked with Hermione but was now left alone. Nobody came up to him and had left him alone. He hadn't realized it, but without Hermione, his life here at school was pointless and dull. So, he went through the motions. He did his homework and took notes for Hermione all the while monitoring his bracelet. After his visiting with Hermione, he walked the grounds of Hogwarts where he found a group of people heading for Hagrid's hut. Placing a Disillusionment charm upon himself and made his way down to the hut.

There, he found a most disturbing sight, and no it wasn't what you're thinking… _get your mind out of the gutter_. No, it was the Minister for Magic, Cornelius Fudge and three Aurors in the red uniform. They were planning on taking the games keeper to Azkaban without a trial. The Headmaster was there passively protesting the removal of his staff member.

Then an older copy of Draco stepped into the hut with orders to remove the headmaster from his position. There was a controlled grin on the man's face. Harry knew that look, it was the look of a plan succeeding or making significate progress. Harry knew with certainty that the attack going on was due to him, the person who had set everything up, the attacks, the diary, it was all him. Everyone left and Harry's anger cooled into the thoughts of revenge.

The man did not care for children that were under his station. And so, Harry decided to make a new plan…

_~HP-RWBY~_

The next few weeks Harry watch Draco and his group. He watched the Slytherins, as a whole they entered for breakfast as a group. However, as per year group they divided out. Leave a group of nine students. From there, the group divided again sometimes the two girls, Bulstrode and Parkinson, went with the three boys; Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle, while other time they left separately. Daphne, Tracy, and Blaise would head out on their own. This left Theodore as a variable as he would sometime go with either group or out on his own.

No matter what, Draco was never seen in the passageways without his two bookends, Crabbe and Goyle. However, he never got his chance with Draco as a new message was written on the wall below the first just before his bracelet signed the chamber entrance was once again, opening.

Looking around and only seeing a few students moving about, Harry activated his enhanced speed and moved to the message on the wall. And there he read, _"Her skeleton will lie in the Chamber forever." _Harry knew it was the Weasley girl who had taken herself down into the chamber. Overhead, an announcement for all students to return to their common room._ 'That was quick,' _Harry thought.

However, Harry moved into the girl's bathroom. Looking around he noticed that there was now fresh marks on the floor and from something that slid across the floor.

"That Sink has never worked, you know"

Harry turned around and noticed the ghost that haunted the bathroom, Moaning Myrtle.

"You know, I died right here in this very bathroom. A boy entered and spoke in a strange language and I came out of the stall to tell him to go away and I just… died."

"Where was he standing? Did you see what the creature was?" Harry asked turning to look at the floating ghost.

"I don't know. All I remember is that it was somewhere over there," she said pointing towards the sinks. "I also remember there was a pair of great, big yellow eyes and my whole body just seized up and I died."

Harry nodded and turned to study the sink more closely. After a minute he found it, an etching on the side of the tap. It was a small etched snake. Taking a step back, he turned to the ghost and said, "If I don't return in an hour or two, let the professors know where the entrance is and that I went down there to rescue the Weasley girl.

"I will Harry Potter and know this. If you do die, know this, you can always share my toilet."

"A kind offer, milady. However, I don't believe it will be today," Harry replied, before turning and hissing out, "_§Open§" _The sink moved forward and then slid down. Then a grate moved forward revealing a large open.

Activating his flight power Harry jumped and floated down the tube, adjusted his flight path as the tube changed from vertical to horizontal. Until he exited into an anti-chamber with the bones of many small animals scattered around. He ended the power after touching down on the ground littered with the small bones of dead animals.

Looking around Harry followed the path of disturbed dust that was made by someone walking over it. It didn't take him long to reach another round doorway with seven snakes on it. Harry hissing _"§open§'_ once again, and another snake moved around the door causing the snakes on the door to move away and the door swung open.

After the door was opened, Harry saw the chamber for the first time. On the far end was a face, probably of Slytherin himself, and on both sides were snakehead statues lining the walls. And there, near the statue face of Salazar Slytherin, lay Ginny Weasley body, still holding the diary in her arms.

Moving forward another boy came into view. A boy around sixteen or seventeen years in age.

"Hello, Tom. Feeling a bit denser, aren't you?" Harry said, smugly internally at the double meaning.

Tom's smile faded but replied, "Yes, well. I needed my target to reveal himself. By bringing that stupid girl down here I knew it would bring you as well. So, how is that a mere boy barely a year old could defeat someone as great as Lord Voldemort. Tell me, Harry Potter. How did you do it?"

"Why do you care, Tom," Harry asked. Harry noticed that Tom's smile disappear every time he mentioned his given name but continued. "Voldemort was after your time here, Tommy boy."

Another flash of anger on the older boy's face_, 'good. Get him mad, get dumb,'_ Harry thought.

"Voldemort… is my past, present, and future, Harry Potter." And with Ginny's wand, he wrote in air with flames, **'TOM MAVOLO RIDDLE'** and with another wave. The letter rearranged themselves to write, **'I AM LORD VOLDEMORT.'** "You see, it was a name I was already using at Hogwarts." Tom turned to see the fearful look on his opponent, only to see Harry trying to hold in his laughter at the name.

"Well," _snicker_, "It's a good thing," _snicker_, "that you had just the right lettering in your name," _snicker_… "Flight from death," _snicker_.

"You think my names funny?" and that broke the dam as Harry envisioned Draco saying something just like that and Harry laughed out loud.

Tom face turned red with anger and turned towards the statue of Slytherin and with spittle flying, called out, _"§Speak to me, Slytherin, greatest of the Hogwarts Four§."_

Harry gathered his wits and turned towards the statue of the face to see another face staring right back at him. Harry's eyes turned silver and then returned to normal.

"Why aren't you dead," Tom asked, a bit of fear in him now.

"Why aren't you, Tom," Harry replied.

"_§Kill him§,"_ Tom hissed.

In one second, Harry activated his super-speed power and sidestepped the snake's lunge for him nearly missing Ginny's body. It took him a few seconds to switch out from his speed power and into his armored skin and size. Once completed, Harry punched forward. Only it barely hurt the beast and had caused no visible wounds to appear.

Tom was shocked at the display of power; the boy was fast and was able to layer his body with metal.

The snake moved around fast and powerful. Harry realized he wasn't going to beat it in his current form. As it could take and dish out a lot of punishment, but it wasn't fast enough. Harry moving around the chamber bringing the beast farther from Ginny's body. Harry had an idea, changing from metal skin back to speed he ran across the room, snatched up the diary and raced back to the snake.

In a quick movement, the snake lunged forward, and Harry placed the book within the mouth just as it snapped its jaws shut and the fangs punctured the book. However, this wasn't the only thing the fangs got, and Harry pulled his hand away with a tooth the size of a butcher's knife still embedded in the book and Harry's forearm. Once again, Harry's eyes turned silver and he pulled the fang out of Harry's forearm and it began to heal, only it was much more slowly than he had ever healed before.

Near the statue, Tom cried out in pain as the book was being destroyed by the venom that had touched the book. But before Tom disappeared, Harry quickly cast the_ 'Praedia Bellica'_ spell as he did the year before. However, unlike the last time, Harry's eyes turned silver and even more, power was pulled from the diary than what he had received from Quirrell the year before as well as some of Tom's knowledge from his six years at Hogwarts. It also came with the knowledge that Tom had planned on making more of these soul jars in the future. He didn't understand to process but knew that it required a sacrifice of an innocent to perform.

At the far end of the chambers, the black liquid that had come out of the diary began to cause the Basilisk to have fits of pain before it, too, fell over and died.

After the destruction of the book, Ginny was able to wake up. Unfortunately, she woke up in hysterics. Harry sped over to her and quickly cast a stunner at the girl who simply slumped over unconscious. This prevented her from raising too many issues that Harry didn't want to deal with for the moment. She would also need to see a healer for both her body and mind in the near future

Changing into his armored form, Harry gathering up the book, the two fangs, and, after casting a featherlight charm on the girl, her as well, before heading back to the opening. He then had to change to his flight powers and flew up to the opening and after hissing at it to open.

It hadn't taken him an hour for the ordeal, nonetheless, Myrtle was found to have gone missing and so he took the Weasley girl directly to the hospital wing.

Harry dropped off the girl off on a bed and called for Madam Pomphrey to examine the girl. While she was performing her checks, Harry waited with Hermione for the teachers to arrive.

_~HP-RWBY~_

It didn't take long for the room to get crowded, the first to arrive with Professor Flitwick and McGonagall. Followed by Mister and Misses Weasley who was escorted in by newly reinstated Headmaster, Dumbledore. The rest of the Weasley family arrived, Percy, the twins; both Fred and George and their youngest, Ron. Pumphrey worked on Ginny for a time and performed a few scans on Harry. She noted that Harry a greatly above average size magical core than what would be normal. She didn't detect the already healed wound in his arm, so he didn't volunteer any information about it and avoid any question that would come up.

Dumbledore wanted to pull Harry from the hospital wing, but Harry refused. When Harry received the, 'I'm so disappointed' face from the headmaster, Harry ignored it. Misses Weasley tried to break Harry's ribs with a hug after finding out that it was Harry who had saved their daughter. The damage from the hug was repaired with his healing ability. Still, it was an unpleasant feeling.

When Harry pulled out the diary that she had been writing in and therefore, controlling her for most of the year, her father gave her the riot act, until Dumbledore made some placating words about others, older and wiser, have made those same mistakes.

Dumbledore also wanted to examine the book, which Harry allowed. When the name Tom Marvolo Riddle came up, Dumbledore actually insisted they leave for his office. This wasn't a problem because Harry also wanted some answers. During their walk, they talked.

"So, you may or may not know, that our Defense teacher had decided to vacate his post at the announcement of young Geneva Weasley's ordeal," Dumbledore stated.

"I did not. However, I do not believe that it would have made any of it easier. From what I read of his books, he seems to be in multiple places around the world at the same time," was Harry's reply. "In other words, he lied about his adventures."

"Indeed. Or the adventures came from someone else," Dumbledore stated. "So, you met Tom Riddle or a version of him down in the chamber?"

"Indeed, I did," Harry replied, not adding to that answer.

"… And you were able to follow young miss Weasley down into the chamber, tracked them to the inner chamber which housed the creature who were attacking the students. Defeated it, and then return with the diary and Miss Weasley. My question is how did you manage to find and access the Chamber of Secrets?"

Harry thought about it for a moment and felt that he should give the old man a bit of the truth. "I don't know if you knew this, but I am actually able to hear, understand, and speak to snakes." There was a bit of a jerk from the old man, but Harry moved passed it rather quickly. "After I spoke with Myrtle and a search of the area, I found the entrance." Harry continued, "After asking for it to open the opening revealed itself to me. I followed the worn path until I found the hidden chamber. That is when I met Tom Riddle." Harry chuckled, "It would seem as he is not fond of his given name of Tom. I could tell, every time I called him that, he seemed to get more incensed. Although, he wanted to know what happened that night and how his older version was vanquished."

Dumbledore gave another jerk at the word, '_vanquished_,' but kept walking. They entered the headmaster's office and Dumbledore quickly placed the book on his desk and began to cast some spells at the book non-verbally. The wand movement appeared to be the same as the detection spell Hermione and he had researched and performed together on the diary.

Dumbledore had finished casting and moved the book under a few papers and had sat down when the door to the office burst open and the older Draco clone walked in with the house-elf who had visited him during the summer. The elf was still trying to finish cleaning the man's shoes.

"Ah, good evening, Lucius," said Dumbledore pleasantly.

"So!" he said "You've come back. The governors suspended you, but you still saw fit to return to Hogwarts."

Lucius moved to be in front of the headmaster's desk. Harry moved a bit but when _'Lucius' _went to move Harry farther away with his cane, Harry grabbed the cane by the silvertip which wasn't part of the cane. Harry knew that it could be removed so if anything would happen, he would know what to look for before the fight started.

Seeing this, Lucius removed his cane from Harry's hand gently and turned to speak to the headmaster.

"Well, you see, Lucius," said Dumbledore, smiling serenely, "the other eleven governors contacted me today. It was something like being caught in a hailstorm of owls, to tell the truth. They'd heard that Arthur Weasley's daughter had been killed and wanted me back here at once. They seemed to think I was the best man for the job after all. Very strange tales they told me, too… Several of them seemed to think that you had threatened to curse their families if they didn't agree to suspend me in the first place."

Lucius's face tightened but remained calm.

"So… have you stopped the attacks yet?" he sneered. "Have you caught the culprit?"

"We have," said Dumbledore, with a smile.

"_Well_?" said Mr. Malfoy sharply. "Who is it?"

"The same person as last time, Lucius," said Dumbledore. "But this time, Lord Voldemort was acting through somebody else. By means of this diary." Dumbledore raised the diary in his hand and Harry noticed no surprise of the book. Harry understood what that face meant, he had… seen it before and probably had handled it, This Lucius might have even given it to the Weasley girl.

Behind Lucius, the house-elf was pointing to the book, then to Lucius, and then he wrenched his ears as punishment. Harry gave the creature a silent node to show he understood, and the elf stopped its self-punishment.

"Well, it would seem all is well then," Lucius said and turned to walk out of the office.

"Oh, Lucius. One hope that no more of Lord Voldemort's old school-things should find their way into innocent hands," Dumbledore called out to the departing man. "The consequences for the one responsible would be… severe."

As the elf was walking down the steps, the old man kicked it. Sending it to the stone floor. Just then a small plan formed in Harry's mind and he decided to carry it out. Removing one sock, he grabbed the book and placed it within the pages.

"What are you doing, young Harry?"

Harry did say anything only smiled and headed for the door.

Harry caught up to Lucius soon after leaving the staircase, "Lucius Malfoy. I do believe you forgot this," Harry called out just as Harry shoved the book into the man's stomach.

"What are you talking about boy?" Malfoy senior said snidely.

"Oh, but you do, don't you?" Harry replied. "You gave that diary to Ginny Weasley sometime before school started. Probably during their book purchases."

"You do, do you?" Lucius responded to the accusation. Before passing the book to the house-elf before moving forward to get into Harry's face. "Then, why don't you prove it?" after a short period he said, "Come Dobby!"

Turning to the creature, named Dobby, Harry whispered, "Open it." And as the elf opened the book, a black sock fell out of it and into the elf's hand. "Dobby is Free…," Dobby said while holding up the sock. "Master has given Dobby clothes."

Lucius turned to see the sock in the elf's hands and turned and snarled at Harry, "You've lost me my servant, boy!"

Harry was about to react to the sudden wand in the man's hand, but before he could, Dobby had already hit the man with a spell that sent him flying back halfway down the hallway.

After Lucius managed to get to his feet and collect himself, he said, "Your parents were meddlesome fools too. Mark my words, Potter. One day soon… you are going to meet the same sticky end."

Harry then stepped forwards a single step and replied, "Lucius Malfoy, know this, 'the sins of the father are mostly visited upon their sons'. You still have a son. Repent your sins before they take hold on your son."

The man paled a bit but decided to walk away in silence.

Dobby turned towards Harry and said, "Harry Potter freed Dobby. How can Dobby ever repay you."

He thought about telling the elf to leave him alone but decided to say, "Well, I could always use an elf. Would you like to…"

Harry was cut off at that, and Dobby ran up and hugged Harry around the waist. There was a flash of light and a moment later, the elf disappeared with a pop after forming a bond.

"Well, I guess that is a yes." Harry chuckled at how fast things can change. He just hoped Hermione didn't skin him alive for the _enslavement of the_ elf.

~HP-RWBY~

Hermione had woken in a few days after the chamber's event and Harry was there to welcome her back. He also brought his notes for all of the classes she missed so she could get a fresher on the upcoming exams that were starting in the next day or so. It didn't matter as they knew the information long before now. So, Harry and Hermione managed to pass all of their exams with the top marks. Harry found out later that Lucius Malfoy was sacked as a school governor. Unfortunately, Harry didn't find out who replaced him though.

Harry explained Dobby to Hermione which started off rocky but was smoothed out after Dobby came and talked about the house-elf bond to her.

After the exams, the second-year student was pulled aside to ask them about their third-year electives. Harry and Hermione signed up for all of them, even Muggle studies and Divination. They both didn't want to miss out on any Hogwarts' classes that were offered. Flitwick said he would look into how they might do just that and would let them know on the first of September.

_~HP-RWBY~_

Upon returning to King's Cross Station, Harry didn't see his uncle or aunt on the platform. Not that he was trying to look for them. He wondered if Vernon and Dudley's criminal ways had finally caught up to the family.

Emma gave the two a deep hug and Dan after giving Hermione a long hug and a firm handshake to Harry. "Thanks for bringing Hermione back to us."

"Daddy…" Hermione whined.

"It was no problem, Mister Granger. Although, I rather missed studying with her during her nap time." This was answered with a swat from Hermione at the jibe and laughter from the two adults. They moved onto another train that headed back home. There was no baggage from the kids as Dobby had already moved them to their home and Storm was making her own way by flight.

The year was over and they both were ready for a nice long break.

_~End Year Two~_

Author's Notes: Harry receives a few new powers and learns more about magic through self-study and the great Hogwarts' library. Harry will not instantly know spells and such, but he will be able to recall them once he learns them. It's like the reverse of fighting in order to learn muscle memory. Also, he does not know everything but a good part each time he does it. Harry also cannot activate multiple powers at the same time and requires a few seconds to switch between them. This is to limit Harry.

Many thanks to everyone who clicked that Favorites and Follows button at the bottom of the screen, and double for those who wrote Reviews.

.

_**List of Harry Potter's Powers**_

_**Primary - Reactive Adaptation**__ \- The ability to develop adaptations, powers, or skills in response to immediate threats. (Gained Prequel - Potter Cottage)_

_**Secondary Powers…**_

_**Adaptive Resurrection**__ \- The power to adapt to whatever killed you before your resurrection. (Gained Prequel - Potter Cottage)_

_**Regeneration Healing Factor**__ \- The ability to heal rapidly from any physical injury. (Gained Prequel - Dursley's residence)_

_**Supernatural Intelligence**__ \- The Ability to have an obviously supernatural level of intelligence. (Gained pre-Hogwarts - Dursley's residence)_

_**Teleportation**__ \- The ability to move instantaneously from one location to another. (Gained Prequel -Dursley's residence)_

_**Flight**__ \- The power to fly without any outside influence. (Gained Prequel - Dursley's residence)_

_**Omnilingualism**__ \- Instantly speak and understand any spoken language. (Gained Prequel)_

_Parseltongue (Dursley's residence)_

_Gobbledegook (Gringotts Bank)_

_**Organic Metal Skin**__ – The ability to change their skin into organic cells that have metallic properties. (Gained Year One – Hogwarts)_

_**Fighting Instinct**__ \- The ability to possess an automatic response mechanism to win in combat. (Gained Year One - Hogwarts)_

_**Supernatural Speed**__ \- The ability to be supernaturally faster than what is naturally possible. (Gained Year One - Hogwarts)_

_**Knowledge Absorption**__ – The ability to steal/absorb knowledge, via 'Praedia Bellica'_ spell_ (Gained Year One - Hogwarts); Now power-based (Gained Year Two – Hogwarts)_

_**Power Absorption**__ – The ability to absorb power(s) from others or items temporarily or permanently, via 'Praedia Bellica'_ spell_ (Gained Year One - Hogwarts); Now power-based (Gained Year Two – Hogwarts)_

_**Ultimate Vision**__ – The ability to use any amount of vision-based powers at any time and to have complete control over their abilities. (Gained Year Two - Hogwarts)_

_**Poison Immunity**__ – The ability to be immune to all forms of poison. (Gained Year Two - Hogwarts)_


	4. Chapter 4 - Year Three - Wolf, Dog and

I don't own Harry Potter, nor do I own RWBY. I'm just having a bit of fun with the characters. Also, I don't own Crysis or anything… really.

Harry Potter / RWBY Crossover

Pairings (Harry/Hermione/Blake/Yang/Pyrrha)

Dark Grey / God-Like / Ravenclaw / Very Smart

Five to Seven Year Hogwarts - Four Years RWBY -

_**Chapter Four**_

_**Hogwarts - Year Three**_

_**A Wolf, a Dog, and a Dementor walk into a Shack!**_

Harry's second full summer away from the Dursleys was both hurried and bountiful. Both Harry and Hermione had taken their "GCSE" Level exams and would be getting the results back just before returning to Hogwarts for their third year. They would then begin to work on getting their "A" Levels the following year. For the Granger summer holiday, they had planned on only going to Greece but with Harry pitching in with funds they added another two weeks split between China and Japan. Harry using his extremely high intellect, he bought a _'Learn to speak Japanese'_ and a _'Learn to speak Mandurian'_ on a compact disc and played them his new Sony Discman. This allowed him to learn both Japanese and Mandurian during their flight. Something that made both Dan and Emma stunned and Hermione impressed. Hermione tried but was able to instantly under and speak before arriving in China nor Japan.

During each of their visits, they toured both Magical and mundane sightseeing locations. Hermione was impressed with the ancient Greeks for their culture and Warding abilities. Harry very much enjoyed the Chinse culture and as well as their fighting weapons. During a detour on their way to the magical ally in Tokyo, Harry found a swordsmith who looked to be over two hundred years young or so. It was in this shop that he found what could be described as his destiny's sword. It screamed at Harry in Joy and Pain. The old man said that those who had come into the shop, that very few had even noticed it before or felt the need to steer clear of the blade altogether and that Harry was the first to ever approach it in his lifetime.

Harry listened to the sword's bloody history. It was forged by one of his ancestors over a thousand years before he was born. "It was said to give power to those who could weld the Kensei Blade," said the old man.

And Harry could feel it too. The sword blade was much longer than the normal katana, around forty-two inches in length, and had a handle that was nearly half of that. It also had a series of what Harry thought of a Runes going up and down the length of the blade.

'_Norachi,' _Harry thought. _'Great Sword.'_

Harry walked out of the store with his money poach notably lighter and a sword and sheath on his back. Interestingly enough, nobody bothered him about the huge sword strapped to his back nor did customs stop him carrying the sword on the plane, they just didn't notice it.

~HP-RWBY~

Upon returning to the Granger residence they noticed a few odd things had changed within their home. Dobby had not noticed anything bar a stray dog sniffing around. "Dobby be giving strange doggy food from time to time, but Dobby notz be letting smelly dog into bez staying," Dobby proclaimed.

"That alright, Dobby," Thanks for watching the home.

Dobby gave a watery smile at Harry and popped away to start on supper for the night. The house-elf loves working for him and Hermione's family.

~HP-RWBY~

A few days after they returned from vacation, they each received their school letter and made plans for a trip the following weekend to Diagon Alley in order to purchase their needed school supplies. They also required to purchase new clothes, as most of their clothes were getting to be a bit too small for the coming term, so Dobby acquiring the supplies was not going to happen for them this year.

Dan assisted Harry in removing much of the content of his trust vault again. Although Harry did overhear the goblins talk about the enchantments on 'their' gold and that there was no way he would be able to remove them. _'arrogant little trolls they were,'_ Harry thought.

As Harry had already picked up the standard booklist, Harry only needed to gather the different books that he had not already had. Although, Harry would find two or three dozen other books that would catch his eye. Most being on potions, alchemy, and advance rune work and enchanting.

Other than their trip to Gringotts, their trip to London wasn't very exciting. The only thing out of place was the few posters of someone named Sirius Black who had escaped the prison known as, Azkaban.

~HP-RWBY~

The week that led up to September 1st Harry began to have some concerns over Hermione's safety. He wasn't concerned for himself as he understood that with his powers nothing truly could hurt him permanently, but Hermione? This concern, lead to his talk with Hermione. And a few days before their return to school had Harry voicing them to her.

"Hermione," Harry asked with concern in his voice.

"Yes, Harry?" she asked, putting down the book on Arithmancy she was currently reading.

"You know that, over the past few years, I have the ability to alter my body and gain powers, right? And that it isn't strictly magical in nature, right?" Harry asked.

Hermione nodded, "Your comic book powers…," she giggled at the childish name for what Harry could do.

"Yes… Well," Harry replied offhandedly combing back his hair with his right hand while organizing his idea. "What if we could do something to keep you safer while you are at Hogwarts or anywhere, really."

"I don't have your ability and I doubt anyone ever could. Not without talking with your mother to find out what she did to allow you to change as you do." It was a moot point discussing the ritual, and they both knew it was a ritual that had altered Harry in a way to survive something un-survivable.

"Well, when I looked into those 'comic book powers', I read about the Ironman Suit. Do you think it's possible to make a suit of armor with magic?" Harry asked his best friend.

"I would look a bit foolish walking around in a plate armor suit, I would think, and it would be hard to move in as well," she stated, shooting down his idea, until… "Well…," thinking for a bit, "if we used some type of metal-like plate for the main areas and something flexible for the joints, like maybe and wetsuit that is used in diving, it might be a bit better," she replied, thinking out loud.

Harry could kiss her for that idea. This idea, lead to a conversation about auto-sizing clothes that could be purchased in the wizarding world. How they were made, including what sort of charms that would be used and the like. They figured it would be a good project to fill the boring time during school. Flitwick still hasn't got back in touch with them about how they were going to attend all of the classes for the year.

So, they spent the last week of summer vacation asking Madam Malkin's about auto-sizing clothes and was informed that the auto-sizing was in fact overly sized clothes with a charm similar to an adjustable shrinking charm. With this in mind, Harry managed to talk Hermione into purchasing two 10-year aging potion that would last for six hours each from Slug & Jiggers Apothecary for ten Sickles per.

They also stopped at Flourish and Blotts for a few books on the different charms and runes that they may need for the clothes and enchantments on the clothes as well as possible weapons. Hermione also stopped by Magical Menagerie to look for a pet of her own. Inside she found what could be called a big cat or quite a small tiger called Crookshanks.

Once they returned home to drop off their supplies, they used the aging Potion and headed off to a scuba diving store in London in a set of Hermione parents' clothes in order to purchase a pair of wetsuits that would fit their adult form. The suits purchased were a bit bigger than what was recommended by the store clerk to go with. But Harry gave the excuse of looking to bulk out more and still wishing to go diving in the suit.

With a shaking head, the clerk checked them out with their gear.

During that time neither two could not help but discreetly check the other out, both enjoying the look of the other's older form. With the help of the salesperson, they were able to purchase two complete five-millimeter suits. They also stopped by a motorcycle shop for a set of protective gloves, boots, a full-sized helmet, and a set of motorcycle body armor that would cover much of the forearms, elbows, thighs, knees, chest, and spine. Each part would be transfigured into something denser, charmed, and enchanted with Runes in their off time during school.

As they had planned for this project to take up most of the year to complete. They would keep the suits in Harry's library room within his trunk. Interestingly enough, they were both looking forward to the challenge this year.

~HP-RWBY~

September 1st arrived in drizzling rain and cool temperatures. Again, they saw a few posters of the escapee Sirius Black.

They met with their friends, Neville, Susan, and Hanna. Hermione explained that they wanted to keep to themselves for the trip for today and they would be getting into some heavy research. This was not a hard sell as from the looks of both Susan and Hannah, they had begun eyeing the Longbottom heir. A subtle wink to the girls and they dragged poor Neville off to another compartment and left the two Ravenclaws to their research.

They pick a cabin in the forward third and had planned to go through the many books purchased for their power suits that were purchased for their project.

When fellow classmates stopped by looking for space to sit. Once they opened the door and found all the seats full of books and no place to sit, they said their 'hellos' and moved on.

Harry mentioned that Malfoy hadn't stopped by yet and Harry wondered if the Senior had warned him away for their trip.

They each noticed that it was getting colder and the rain was intensifying. Suddenly, the brakes engaged and many of the stack of books Harry had stacked on the seat fell over and buried Hermione in a mountain of books. Up and down the train, trunks fell from the overhead rack, injuring many students and the light on the whole train went out bathing the express in darkness. Then the temperature dropped rapidly as a being opened the door with the wave of a bone decayed hand from a creature wearing a cloak.

Hermione collapsed to the floor just as Harry began hearing the voice of his mother, _"Not Harry! Please… have mercy… have mercy… Not Harry! Not Harry! Please… I'll do anything…," __**"Avada Kedavra!"**_

Suddenly, Harry's eyes burned like acid and turn silver, and before the Defence Professor could cast a Patronus charm, the cabin was bathed in silver light and the Werewolf screamed.

The only thing left of the dementor was a statue of black ash that quickly disintegrated. When the newest professor's hand had touched the dementor and the werewolf would never the same again.

~HP-RWBY~

Harry awoke in the hospital wing of Hogwarts with his bushy-haired friend resting next to him. He felt drained again, but he could feel his strength returning. He looked at her and noticed her school robes were on so he assumed that it might have been a day or two since his collapse.

Just then, Madam Pomphrey came out of her office with her wand already in hand. Harry wondered if there was not some type of charm, or detecting ward nearby that would inform her of her patients' status.

"How long, Madam Pomphrey?" Harry asked her with a dry throat.

"Three days, Mister Potter. Miss Granger stayed by your bed every night after class, poor dear," she looked wistful at the young girl but shook the thought out and began to cast her wand over the current resident of the ward. After a few minutes, she woke Hermione and told her to return to her dorm to sleep after telling her that he would be able to leave in the morning.

He also took a few more potions, one of then put Harry right to sleep, once again.

~HP-RWBY~

Remus Lupin, Werewolf, and Last, in his mind, surviving member of the Marauders, perform his duties as Defence Against the Dark Arts rather well, thank you very much. He had felt both lighter and stronger ever since the incident on the train where he saw his best friends' only child perform a truly spectacular bout of accidental magic and had turned the roque dementor to ash. Something that had never happened before. He remembered speaking with the headmaster, Albus Dumbledore about it…

_Flashback_

"_So, you did not see Harry cast anything?"_

"_No, sir. I was about to cast my Patronus to force it out but just before I could, there was a flash of silver light and a second my body felt as if it were on fire. When I came to a minute later, the dementor was ash. I touched the figure and it crumbled to dust."_

"_I see," the headmaster said while stroking his beard. "Have you too, been checked out by Madam Pomphrey?"_

"_Yes sir," the werewolf replied. "Madam Pomphrey gave me a clean bill of health."_

_The two waited a moment before the old man sighed, "I'll have Professor Snape begin to make up a batch of Wolfsbane potion and we will need to monitor everything during the upcoming full moon."_

_The werewolf bit his lip as he didn't want to argue with the headmaster over Snape brewing a potion for him that wouldn't just poison him instead. He was grateful for the headmaster for several reasons. He allowed him to come to school knowing that he was a werewolf all the while making it safe for him during his transformations every full moon. After the death of Lily and James, Dumbledore took care of little Harry which allowed him to take a job on the continent in order to support himself and sending part of his paycheck to help cover the raising of the last Marauder heir. And then when the job offers had finally dried up, Professor Dumbledore had needed him once again, here at Hogwarts to help him catch Black and to teach the youngest Marauder, Harry James Potter._

_Harry was not what he thought he would be. Remus thought he would be in Gryffindor, playing quidditch as a chaser like his dad or maybe a seeker. But no, Harry was in Ravenclaw, which wasn't as bad a Slytherin but still… He was also stunned to learn that Harry did not play quidditch… at all. Sure, he was seen at a few of the games, but he was often was found in the presence of one, Hermione Granger, Muggleborn, and spending most of their time in the library studying or looking up magics of a wide variety. That bit of information had come from the very strict Madam Pince._

_During the staff meeting, Remus was able to get more of an insight into Harry James Potter and Hermione Granger. Both had achieved top marks without really trying. He also learned of Snivellus' grudge against Harry due to the Marauders' treatment of him during their school days. Thankfully, he was forbidden to speak about his illness which would have caused him to lose this job._

_After another few minutes, nothing was passed so he asked if there was anything else and when nothing new was talked about, he had asked to leave to grade some papers, which was granted._

~HP-RWBY~

The next day after Harry was released for the hospital wing, he was then in a meeting with is Head of House, Professor Flitwick, and best friend, Hermione Granger. He was being informed about the Time-Turner, as fascinating as bending time was, and how to use it as well as the rules about using, said time turner. One of the rules was that time could not be overlapped more than once. They were also told that they would still age at the normal rate, so in theory, their birthday would be changed as they used the artifact. Harry was then informed that Flitwick was only able to acquire one from a friend in the Department of Mystery within the Ministry of Magic. With his permission, they used the time-turner to go back six hours so Harry could get caught up on the need for schoolwork. Truth be told, it only took Harry two of those hours to get caught up the rest was used to work on their new suit back in Harry's cabinet.

They found and began place self-regulating Heating, Cooling, and cleaning charms. This was an interesting set as they could possibly wear the outfit all of the time as the self-cleaning charm also cleaned body odor as well as sweat from the one wearing the outfit. They found the auto-sizing charm in a book Enchanting for beginners.

They decided to only use the time turner during the class periods and do the schoolwork at the Saturday morning study sessions and let all of their friends know about the study session. After a few months, they would as Flitwick into using an empty classroom near the library for their meetings.

It was not until the following Sunday that Harry heard the name 'Sirius Black'. Apparently, he had managed to escape the inescapable wizarding prison known as Azkaban. Many also thought that is escape was in order to kill one, Harry Potter. Storm was sent to Madam Bones, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement about Black with all details of the trial and other crimes. He wanted to know how dangerous Black was and whether he should submit his authorization form for Hogsmeade both Dan and Emma signed.

In the next few weeks, he had to put up with Malfoy and Parkinson talking overly loud about him passing out for three days. Snape had also tried to have a go at him, by subtlety insinuating Harry wasn't brave enough for Gryffindor and so fainted in the face of danger.

Harry did not have a reprisal for the greasy professor and so ignored the git and placed another check to the Snape's tally of revenge. Draco's tally was beginning to get fairly long as that list was for the Malfoy name in general. Apparently during the first lesson in Care of Magical Creatures. Draco was injured by a Hippogriff and had complained about it to his father. Now the Ministry was looking to punish the Hippogriff, Buckbeak for the mini-Malfoy clone.

Hermione thought it a bit unfair, so while Harry was researching the many Charms, Runes, and Enchantments needed for their suits. She was looking up Wizarding Law in order to prevent the killing of the innocent beast, and he really did love her for that.

~HP-RWBY~

Harry transfigured two identical copies of both Hermione's and his older form into mannequins plus ten percent to allow deviation in growth rate as well as to hold both suits in their full mockup. He then used a switching spell to place the wetsuits onto the mannequins. This would the process of dawning and removing the suit, each being key to the individual specifically.

Then he began removing the many pads and protective plates from the motorcycle body armor. Using Parseltongue based sticking charm, Harry placed protective plates in the appropriate places on the wetsuits. The hardened Kevlar material, which was used to make the body armor light, but not necessarily strongest or harder than say… titanium or other dense metals. He knew this would need to be merged in the new suit.

Steeping into his mind, Harry was about to do something he had never done before. He walked into the central area of his mindscape, Cerebro. Cerebro was a spherical shape with a single platform extending from the entryway. Only, it currently had sixteen such doorways and platforms. Equally, there was a Harry Potter walking on each platform.

Harry would use the full might of his mind to alter the suits in front of him. All of them lifted the headset and dawned it.

In the center of the sphere the two suits appeared.

"_**We are in agreement? **__**We will alter the suits**__."_

Harry was going to use his _**Supernatural Intelligence**_ and utilize it to study the properties of the many metals, plastics, composites, and alloys while using his Focus, Intellect, and Transfiguration, to change the neoprene suit into anything he wanted. And so, they did. The suit changed on the molecular level to that of Carbyne Nano Tubing in a polymer weave. Doing this, changed the look of the suit. The suit bulked out a bit and taking on the appearance of corded muscle with multiple layers of fiber and gel liquid. Another property that neither of the two would find out till much later would be that due to the electro-kinetic property of the suit, spells could now be absorbed by the material, making it stronger. The more spells it absorbed, the stronger the material and energy of the suit overall.

The protective plates were the next to be changed. Harry wanted to make them extremely hard, so he decided to change them into Tungsten Carbide, a dull silver-colored metal with the highest melting point of any pure metal. It is more resistant to fracturing than diamond and would be much harder than steel. During the change, Harry decided to bond those plates molecularly with the suit itself.

After an hour of pure focus, Harry stepped back in exhaustion, even falling to one knee while letting go of his blazing hot wand. Harry stared at the suit in front of him in speculating fascination before falling onto the hard floor, passing out from magical exhaustion.

~HP-RWBY~

Hermione arrived in Harry's trunk to find two things. First, was her Harry laying on the floor near two mannequins with their soon-to-be-new suits that Harry had wanted to design. The second was the newly changed uniforms. The dive suits now looked to have black muscle fibers over the major muscle groups of the human body. Hermione smiled at her suit and couldn't wait to see how it fit. But first, she would need to speak with Harry about the outfits.

Pulling her wand out, she levitated her best friend over to one of the recliners and placed a blanket over him for comfort.

She moved back over to the suits to study them in detail. There she found the books on metallurgy and nanocomposites and the selected materials that would be used for the project. She also noticed a list of ideas for the suits' enchantments and then possible ways to incorporate them. Picking up the notebook she read:

_**C**__ombative,__** R**__econnaissance,__** Y**__aeger__**, S**__ystem,__** I**__ntegration,__** S**__uit (CRYSIS)_

_**Suit options**_

_**Hardness or Imperviousness**__… combination Impervious and Unbreakable charm._

_**Strength Boosting**__… unknown_

_**Enhanced Speed**__… unknown_

_**Invisibility**__… combination Disillusionment charm combined with Notice-Me-Not charm._

_**Enhanced Jump Thrusters**__… fixed directed banishing charms within the boots and Featherlight charms._

_**Thermal control**__… Self-heating and cooling charms tied to self-cleaning and waste removal charms._

_**Helmet options**_

_**Hands-free communications**__… Linked protean charmed mirrors placed within the corner of the helmet._

_**Binocular vision**__… unknown_

_**Underwater or contaminated air filter**__… Rune or Charm based? Bubblehead charm?_

_**Thermal vision, or other vision options**__? Mage sight?... Unknown_

_**Global Position Satellite**__?... Tracking and or Point-Me spell? Shielded electronics?_

_**Retractable headwear**__… unknown_

_~end~_

Hermione looked over the notes and understood the word, Yaeger. It was actually an adaption of the German word, jaeger, which stood for Hunter or Huntsman, so the suit would be Combative, Reconnaissance and Hunting. She nodded and then looked off to one side where a few books laid. She had nearly two full hours left before she could move about the castle as she and Harry were currently working on a Herbology paper with Neville and a few other classmates in the library.

Sighing, she walked over to the bookcase, where she planned to study those unfinished options that Harry had pointed out but didn't have an answer to yet.

~HP-RWBY~

Months passed by, Hermione received a few gifts on her birthday, and they continued to pass their classes all the while assisting others within the class. However, they began feeling that two of the classes were beginning to feel like a waste of time.

The first was Muggle Studies. It seemed to be highly out of date in terms of technology that came in the last fifty years. And when they pointed out this discrepancy to the professor, they were told that those deficiencies would not be on the OWL exams. Finding that the professor would not change the curriculum, they looked into other options for their studies.

The second and the one that really irritated Harry was Divination. He had yet to get pass a class period without Professor Sybill Trelawney predicting Harry's death. She also made some very odd and general predictions that would seem insightful but so vague as the be laughable.

Both classes tried their patience. However, due to their interactions within the classes, they couldn't study anything else.

Professor Lupin had presented a Boggart for their DADA class but due to time restraints, only half the class was able to complete the task. Neither Hermione nor Harry were able to try their hand at the Boggart.

Over that time, Harry heard many rumors about the supposed reasons for Sirius Black's escape from Azkaban and his plan to kill one, Harry Potter. It was the reason that despite Harry having a signed form from his new guardians, Dan and Emma Granger, that he was still restricted to the school and its grounds. It didn't matter to Harry though as he knew there wasn't a whole lot to do in Hogsmeade but purchase some sweets from Honeydukes or have a meal at the Three Broom Sticks. There were a few bookstores, a couple of writing shops, and some clothing stores they could visit, but they have not had the need for anything so soon into the school year. So, they attacked the library instead, looking up the many charms and runes needed for their power uniforms.

However, when Halloween came Harry began to worry. Every year that Harry had been at Hogwarts something had happened. In his first year, it was the troll in the castle. In his second, it was the beginning of the Chamber of Secrets. This year looked to be the Azkaban escapee, Sirius Black, and then there were currently fifty dementors floating around the Hogwarts boarders. So, it should not have been a surprise when Sirius Black managed to enter Hogwarts and try entering Gryffindor tower in an attempt to assassinate Harry Potter, who currently lives in Ravenclaw tower.

Nonetheless, all four houses were pulled from their common rooms and forced to sleep in the Great Hall while the staff performed a complete search of the castle and grounds.

They were released in the morning to get the Great Hall ready for the day and the house-elves put the Great Hall back to normal for breakfast in less than an hour's time.

~HP-RWBY~

The week after, a ruckus was heard from the Gryffindor table. Rumor had it that due to Draco's injury, the Gryffindor Quidditch team would be forced to play Hufflepuff this Saturday instead of Slytherin's house. Snape had made that ruling due to Draco's injury preventing him from play as Seeker. There was some speculation about a contract for those new brooms, but nothing ever came about it.

Harry wondered if he should really break the young sadistic narcissist's arm as punishment or not. Of course, Hermione had turned him away from those lofty endeavors and said that they should attend with Neville as support for Gryffindor. And with those rich brown eyes of hers, he didn't have much of a choice as he just couldn't say no to those eyes.

In an interesting note, the Gryffindor vs Hufflepuff game he introduction to the youngest Weasley child, Ginny Weasley, who became Gryffindor's newest seeker. She was also given a new Nimbus 2000 racing broom by their Head of House, Professor McGonagall. This would have given her a lead in the chase for the snitch if it weren't for the Hufflepuff Seeker, Cedric Diggory's experience in flying.

So, Saturday afternoon Harry and Hermione sat in the Ravenclaw stands under water-repelling and heating charms as the two teams rocketed through the deluge of freezing rain and powerful gust all the while dodging Rogue Blungers and the occasional fork of lightning coming from the clouds. If common sense were in any witch or wizard at the time, they would have called the game a long time ago. However, the two teams seem to be doing their level best as the scores remained very close. It would seem as though the match would come down to who would get to the snitch first.

Nonetheless, that is where the match took a very dark turn as both seekers began chasing the snitch higher into the clouds. A few seconds later, a stray bolt of lightning flashed and the Hufflepuff seeker was seen falling from the cloud, tiny electrical arks moving across his body as he still gripped his broom. Cedric managed to recover just before hitting the ground and then rocketed back up into the clouds. The next this was the youngest Weasley falling from the clouds without her broom.

Dumbledore cried out, "_**Arresto Momentum**_!" and Ginny Weasley's fall slowed dramatically. However, that is when half the dementors that patrolled the grounds came rushing out from the clouds. Three moved towards the falling Gryffindor seeker, intending to finish their evil work. The rest spread throughout the stands and those students that remained there.

There was almost no time as Harry began hearing his mother's last moments alive, "_Don't worry Little Harrison, Mommy will always love you. Now and forever," "For it is in passing that we achieve immortality. Through this, we…" "Not Harry! Please… have mercy… have mercy… Not Harry! Not Harry! Please… I'll do anything…," _

_"Stand aside. Stand aside, girl! __**Avada Kedavra**__!" a__ man said._

_"I will not allow you time to gain the power to vanquish me, child of prophecy…," the man snarled,__** "Avada Kedavra!"**_

"Harry… Harry?"

He heard a voice. It seemed to be coming from a great distance away, a voice he knew.

"We should get him to his bed, the hospital wing is too full for a simple case of magical exhaustion," the words came from their Head of House.

In no time at all, he was being floated in midair. "Remember you need to go and get me to rush to the match in order to save as many as we did. Otherwise, we will have to deal with the paradox.

"Right, Professor." Harry received a kiss on his cheek before he heard nothing from her again. A few minutes later he knew no more.

~HP-RWBY~

The match went down in history as one of the worse matches Hogwarts ever had. Eight students were nearly kissed and despite the few teachers that were able to cast the Dementor repelling charm, _**Expecto Patronum**_. It wasn't till a flash of silver light that came from the Ravenclaw stands that managed to kill nearly all of the dementors on the field that the crisis had ended. The dementors that were hit by the light, simply turn their bodies to ash and fell from the sky or disintegrating into piles of ash when they struck the ground.

Madam Bones and a few aurors were called to the school but found out that Black was sighted by the dementors on the grounds at the same time as the match. However, once on the grounds, half of the dementors left the pursuit, intending on feeding due to the positive feelings coming from the match.

The talk about what happened with Harry was passed over and soon Harry was shrouded in darkness.

~HP-RWBY~

Hermione was brought up to speed within the safety of Harry's trunk as he explained what he heard from his mother that night and what Tom Riddle said the night he lost his parents.

"I hear her, Hermione. Pleading for my life," Harry explained to a teary-eyed Hermione. "I don't think she really cared about her own life anymore, knowing that dad was just murdered already."

"But…" Hermione wept softly. "… why?

"I think my mom found and performed a ritual that night," Harry said, shocking Hermione. "She somehow performed it on me in order to save my life."

"Do you remember the ritual?"

"Only bits and pieces, I'm afraid," Harry sighed. "But every time I come into contact with those dementors I get a bit more."

Hermione bit her bottom lip and nodded to this. "You also react by sending out that silver light. Do you think that all of your abilities spring from your mother performing this… ritual on you?" Hermione asked.

"Possibly," Harry answered, racking is hand through his hair. He explained what he heard from both his mother and Riddle.

The two talked some more but ultimately life moved on. From the match on through to the Christmas break, the mood in the castle was grim, no pun intended. A few times, students even reported seeing the Legendary Grim, prowling the grounds at night which drove the mood in the castle even worse. Professor Trelawney's predictions got worse in each class Harry was forced to attend. And a few times they both were strongly considering walking out at it seemed to be nothing more than a waste of their time.

They found many of the unknown spells and rune crafts needed for their suit. Hermione even started using the term Crysis Suits due to the reason they wanted the suits to begin with. The fight in what could easily be the upcoming war with Voldemort and the forces of darkness.

When talks about leaving for the Christmas break began to get passed around. The two Ravenclaws did not know whether to stay or leave the castle and go home, something that was not a hardship before. In the end, they decided to stay in the castle. They wrote a letter to the Dan and Emma Grangers as to their plans and the why's.

During Christmas Day, Harry had received a few gifts from his friends and the Grangers, who Harry was beginning to look to as a family. The Grangers, with the help of Dobby, sent a handful of board games for them and their fellow housemates. There was also a gift that made both Harry and Hermione confused. The confusion was a brand new _Firebolt_. Despite Harry not playing quidditch nor did he fly all that much, he still received one as a Christmas gift from an unknown source. They could not detect anything malicious on the broom, nor did Dobby. Nonetheless, they called in their Head of House to have the broomstick looked over but even he did not find an offensive spell or jinx on the broom so Harry placed the broom within the trunk intending to keep it safe if for no other reason as to inspect the flight charms on the broom.

"Professor Flitwick?" Harry asked, getting their head of House attention as he was beginning to leave Harry's dorm.

"Yes, Mister Potter?"

"Miss Granger and I were wondering if it would be possible to seat for our OWL's at the end of the year?"

Surprised, the half Goblin-Wizard replied, "Do you feel that you are currently or will be ready for those exams?"

"Maybe not right now, we do not think. by the end of the year, we will each be ready."

Again, the professor was shocked but continued the conversation, "And have you completed your studies in the electives?"

"No, not all. We are sure that Divinations was a mistake taken. And Muggle studies is also a pointless subject. However, we'are unsure as to why there are not a Wizard Studies for Muggleborn or Muggle raised students. We have actually been working on Runes since the beginning of our first year and Arithmancy is surprisingly easy for Hermione and I. Care of Magical Creatures are a subject that is slightly challenging but we feel the books for that class will provide us with the needed answers for the exam minus the actual interaction with the creatures."

Flitwick took it all in and nodded at each point. "I see your point, Mister Potter. I will need to discuss this with Madam Marchbanks, but I don't see a problem with it if you are truly ready."

"Thank you, Professor."

The two were given a limited pass to the restricted section of the library by Flitwick and they used that pass with efficient and passionate use. This led to completing the list for their Crysis Suits and with their free use of the Time-Turner, allowed them to complete the suits prior to the mid-March Quidditch season and get ready for their OWL's, a full two years ahead of schedule.

~HP-RWBY~

During the Ravenclaw vs Gryffindor match, the Ravens managed to pull a slight win over the Gryffindor team due to Cho Chang's ability to catch the snitch over the Weasley girl and her new broom. This unfortunate loss placed the Gryffindor team out of the running for the Quidditch cup for the year. A Rumor was heard around the school was that their team leader, Wood, was heard crying in the showers as his hopes for a Quidditch cup trophy for his time as captain fell through the floor.

With the Quidditch cup coming down to Hufflepuff and Slytherin and seeing that Draco was going on-and-on about their win being in the bag. Harry chose to intercede for the betterment of the school and a small bit of vengeance. With the new broom checked out by their Head of House, Harry approached the Hufflepuff seeker and ask for a discreet word alone.

~HP-RWBY~

"Thanks, Mister Diggory," Harry said formally.

"Cedric," Diggory replied with a smile, Harry nodded.

"Cedric it is… Harry." Harry pointed to himself, Cedric nodded in reply.

Harry began, "Look, the finals are between Slytherin and Hufflepuff. For reasons I am not going to go into with you, I wish for Slytherin house to end Snape's covet over the cup. Every year the teams are beaten into submission by that team, so much that it has given them a rather large head. Well, since the Ravens are out as well as the Lions. I was hoping to give you an edge when dealing with them."

"What do you mean," asked Cedric.

"As the Slytherin team was gifted new brooms for each of their players last year. I wish to loan you one that would be equal to all of theirs combined."

Cedric just stared at Harry in disbelief. When Cedric did not say anything Harry continued, "I wish for you to use my Firebolt, Flitwick has completed his inspection of it will be ready for your next match."

"Why?"

"Because I want Draco to lose. I want Snape to not have that cup in his office to lord it over the other teachers. And a part of me wants to see Hufflepuff get some recognition in this school. For far too long I have seen Gryffindor and Slytherin tearing this school apart and none of the staff have prevented it." Cedric nodded; he too had seen this in his five years here as well. "Ravenclaw seeks knowledge but rarely apply it to helping the school or the problems within. Hufflepuff, your group are too passive and then gets labeled as a bunch of Duffers. By lending you my broom, I can make a large change in this school."

Diggory sighed, "But our plays won't work with a broomstick like yours. How are we to change that in the short time we have?"

Harry's smile widened and handed him a bunch of notes on tactics he had come up with in his free time. As the older yearman looked over the notes, he too began to smile widely.

"You can keep the plays, but nobody outside your team knows that I loaned you my broom until the day of the match, Deal?

"Deal," and the two shook.

The Hufflepuff vs Slytherin match was a complete slaughterhouse, 270 to 20. Inspired by their seeker using a Firebolt given to him by a friend. The Hufflepuff team showed the Slytherins that despite not being on Nimbus 2001's, the Slytherin team just plain sucked.

~HP-RWBY~

The next week, Hermione received a letter from Hagrid about Buckbeak losing the trial and stating that the execution date has not been set. Needless to say, Hermione was upset.

The next few months Harry and Hermione, with Flitwick's help, managed to find all other the needed spells and runic arrays that their suits required and were incorporated. During that Time Sirius managed to enter Gryffindor male dorms but wasn't caught. A word from Neville was that Ron's rat had gone missing shortly after the attack and bemoaning all cats inside of Hogwarts.

A week before the OWL exams, Hermione received a note from Hagrid, it read…

_**Lost appeal. They're going to execute at sunset. Nothing you can do. Don't come down. I don't want you to see it,"**_

_**Hagrid.**_

"I still want to go," Hermione said, turning to Harry.

Harry stared into her warm brown eyes and nodded, "I agree."

Looking over at their completed suits they decided to leave them behind and head out.

During their decent of the staircase they met up with Neville and told them of what was going down, and he agreed to accompany them.

Upon walking outside, they found Draco and two of his minions overlooking Hagrid's Hut and Buckbeak. Walking up behind the three they overheard Draco talking and the two snickering.

"Father said that I could keep the Hippogriff's head if I wanted. I think I'll donate it to the Gryffindor common room."

Harry saw the tightening of Neville's hands into a fist but before they could move Hermione was out of the doorway, her wand being pulled from her waist holster.

Harry followed suit and pulled his from his wrist holster and kept it low and ready. Neville was completely bewildered at the aggression.

"Looks who's here, ah come to see the show?" Draco smarmed.

"You… you foul, loathsome, evil little cockroach." And before everyone's eyes, Hermione had her wand to Draco's skinny little neck.

Harry eyed his two goons for the day, Goyle and Nott.

Like all bullies, Draco started to cry and whimper at the thought of being hexed by the smartest witch in the school. Of course, when Hermione lowered her wand, Draco began snickering at Hermione backing down. However, with some of Harry's basic hand combat training, she replied to the snickering with a well-placed right cross. Causing his head to ricochet off of the stone pillar. He would have fallen to the ground had it not been for the two goons grabbing him and racing off. However, with a departing word changed the game.

"You wait, you'll get yours. You and your Mudblood parents too!"

Harry's temper flared and cast the summoning charm on all of their clothes. The three Slytherins were pulled by the spell and flew backward, hitting the stone pillars again. Harry also stunned the other two in less than a second and moving up to the Blonde hair bully and Harry buried his fist into Draco's ribs, most likely breaking a few in the process. "You even think about attacking the Grangers and I promise you this here and now. I will end the Malfoy line forever."

He did not shout, which made it all that threatening to the child. Once Harry got his acknowledgment, Harry stunned him too and leaving them all to wake up on their own. Hermione and Harry continued on to Hagrid's hut. Neville with a bit of a grin, happily kicked Goyle in the side of his head for his little taunts in class, not that the chubby boy knew he was kicked though.

~HP-RWBY~

Their meeting with the Groundskeeper did not fare well either. Neville was handed a Rat that was in a poor state and told to return it to Ron Weasley and to tell the redhead to stop whining about his lost rat. After a few minutes, they were forced out the back as Ministry officials were seen walking towards the hut. Harry could clearly see Dumbledore and the Minister, Fudge. They also saw a man carrying a large two-handled ax with a wide blade on one side.

Stepping out the hut, they made their way behind the Pumpkin patch and left to the viewing point Draco was hiding at. However, when they reached the halfway point Harry heard the sound of spitting air and saw the ax-man come down with the ax.

At the same time, two things happened. Ron's rat bit Neville and raced off. Harry was going to summon the Rat back when a huge black dog barked and raced off after Neville and the Rat. Neither Hermione nor Harry reacted in time despite his powers. Neville, the Rat, and the black dog seem to have disappeared into a hole near the Whomping Willow-

With little choice, they tried getting to the whole. However, the tree was now actively working to hinder their progress.

With a few choice words. Harry scooped Hermione up and activated his speed power and with care, rushed the two into the hole. The next few minutes Hermione was re-tasting her food from earlier on.

When Hermione was done, Harry conjured a glass of water for Hermione and vanished to vomit. After another minute or two they moved down the passageway. Hermione also used a mouth cleaning and freshening charm to remove the after taste.

The passageway leads to a rickety building. From there they followed the path of disturbed dust until they reached a small bedroom where Neville was placed on a broken chair still holding the rat. Also, in the room was Professor Lupin and the escaped convict Sirius Black. Knowing something not right was going on Harry held-off activating his powers and blasting the two away, another thing was, Harry did not wish to inform Neville about his powers either.

The two were completely different. Sirius was agitated and Lupin was calm. Harry moved into the room all the while blocking Hermione as she went to look after Neville.

Lupin started it off, "You know, your father and I use to spend a lot of our time right here during our time at Hogwarts. Did you know that, Harry?"

Harry was taken back at the statement but answered with a, "No, I did not, why?" Harry noticed the rat in Neville's arms was getting more out of control, so Harry turned and fired a stunner at the rat to keep it from hurting Neville.

This shocked each of the adults in the room, even Black was taken back and was now calm at the sight of the studded rat.

"Well… this should make things easier for us all," said the Defence professor. "Harry, your father was one of my three best friends here at Hogwarts. He accepted me with my condition and even did something that helps those times to be some of the best times I have ever had here."

"You're talking about the fact that you are a werewolf, right?" Harry asked the older man.

"He's a what?" Neville squeaked out.

"Well… there goes that bloody secret," Sirius said loudly to Lupin.

"Sirius, I do believe we are looking at the smartest wizard to ever have come through Hogwarts who also stands by the smartest witch of her generation," Remus said giving a slight bow to the only Muggleborn in the room. Hermione blushed at the compliment.

"Anyways, your father, Sirius here, I and one other form a small group. We called the group, _the Marauders_. They found out about me…"

"Not that it was hard, Moony leaving every full moon from our dorm room," Sirius piped in.

"Thanks, Padfoot," Moony continued. "Continuing, they each did something so they could keep me company during my transformations."

"You all became Animagi," Hermione piped in cutting off the professor once again.

"Correct, Miss Granger. Ten points to Ravenclaw," Remus said and continued again. "Your dad became a stag so large it could stop me if I ever got out of hand. Sirius became…"

"A mutt…" Sirius quipped.

Remus sighed, "Yes, a big, black dog that could track me down or anyone we need too. The third member became a…"

"Rat!" Sirius snarled and now looking down at Ron's pet in Neville's arms.

"And here we explain the rat named Peter Pettigrew in Neville's hands is not a rat, but an Animagus and the one who truly betrayed your parents to Voldemort that night in October of 81," Remus stated.

"But why did Sirius get the bill, so do speak?" Harry asked.

"The rat framed me in an open market. He played one over on me and got me for the whole thing. Peter managed to cause an explosion and I got caught by the Ministry, while the little rat escaped," Black snarled.

"There wasn't a trial?" Hermione asked. "You know, to prove you were innocents?"

"No to both," Sirius answered.

"So, you escaped and managed to make your way here in order to do what, kill the rat? I know it wasn't to kill me as everyone has been going on about," Harry stated calmly.

"How did you know that, Harry?" Neville asked.

"Because, Neville, Sirius never made a play for me in the Ravenclaw dorms. However, although your revenge idea is kind of appealing, it lacks the consequences. For example, with Pettigrew dead and not alive to stand trial. Sirius will be forced to flee, continuing to be a wanted man by the ministry, _forever_. Now, if we force him to change back and escort him to the Chief Warlock as well as summon the head of the DMLE to place Pettigrew into custody. Sirius could very well walk free from this whole thing; he may even get a payout for his troubles."

"Really?" Sirius asked as the others paid closer attention to Harry.

Harry's explanation of what to do made the Marauders change their mind about killing the traitor. With the rat still stunned Remus cast the Animagus reversal spell and the rat morphed, changing into that of an older bolding man. It also caused the man to wake from the stunner. A second later, the man was stunned once again, this time in his human form. They were all getting ready to leave for the castle when something not foreseen happened. Snape entered under an invisibility cloak and cast an area-wide stunner hitting everyone in the room, including Harry.

~HP-RWBY~

When Harry regained concussions, he found himself tied up on the shores of the Black Lake. The temperature around him seem to be falling slightly all along with the voice of his mother could be heard in the back of his mind. Harry's eyes snapped open and he looked around. Instantly, he saw Sirius was also tied up. However, He found Remus was not tied up, instead, he was panting like he was short of breath. Quickly looking up Harry realized that there was a full moon tonight. Screwing up his face as at the moment he did not care if the two adults found out about his powers. Harry activated his armored form and the ropes holding him snapped like tissue paper.

Reaching over, Harry grabbed the robes holding Sirius and snapped them as well. Looking around Harry did not see either Hermione or Neville, so he placed himself between the now changing Moony and the slowly moving Padfoot.

Moony changed, however, he did not look like a typical werewolf. Instead, in front of Harry was a fully transformed large Eurasia Wolf and it howled.

Off to the side, Harry heard a quiet, "Shite."

Harry looked in the direction of the sound but didn't locate anyone. Then realization dawned on Harry, the person that was there was under an invisibility cloak or highly disillusioned. He also thought it more likely to be Snape.

Snape now knew that his plans for killing his childhood rival with his best friend were fouled by Lupin transforming into an actual wolf and not a werewolf as he had when they were kids in school. He also now knew about Potter's power the dark lard knew not and that Harry could change into metal and not the power of love like an old goat had once proclaimed.

~HP-RWBY~

The approaching cold had nothing to do with the Scottish seasons and had everything to do with the approaching hoard of Dementors that were heading in their direction and nether Moony nor Padfoot was in any shape to prevent them from descending. Harry turned to Moony and said, "There is nothing you can do for us. Run and get to safety, I'll protect Padfoot."

Moony was about to protest but a spell was fired by Snape and Remus hightailed it away. In the meantime, Harry shifted back to his normal form but activated his speed ability. Harry was about to sprint in the direction of the invisible person when a spell hit Harry in the back and Harry fell over stiff.

"Good work, Wormtail," the voice of Severus Snape was heard just before he removed an invisibility cloak.

"Snape," Wormtail acknowledging the grease git.

"Dumbledore overheard another prophecy that states you and you alone will be able to find the Dark Lord and return him to power. I will stay and oversee that these two are dealt with." Snape pulled from his robes a bone-white wand made of yew. "Take this to him. It was the only thing left in the Potter Cottage that wasn't damaged or junk."

Wormtail nodded, grabbed the bone-white wand, and ran off in the direction of the Hogwarts' ward boundary. After a minute, Harry heard a crack of Apparition, and Harry knew that catching the Rat was now lost.

Harry shifted his eyes to the Deadman standing before him. "You know, your father was troublesome as well. His corruption of my Lily in school could have been prevented had he known his place. The unfortunate part was that you lived while my Lily died. Nevertheless, I will correct the failure of my Lord and end the Potter line forever." Snape sneered. "Unfortunately, Dumbledore will know if I killed you. So, I will just let fate run its course."

As the Dementors neared them, Snape put on the cloak and disappeared. Harry tried and tried to get his eyes to do that silver flash but couldn't completely do it. As the Dementors closed in on the two, Harry finally recalled the complete memory of his last moments with his mother including the ritual Lily Potter performed allowing baby Harry to survive the deadliest curse known to wizardkind, _**Avada Kedavra.**_

Harry's eyes lit up with silver light, and for the shortest of moments, Harry thought he would be able to destroy all of the disgusting demons. Alas, Harry lost all strength and passed out once again, but not before seeing a second, stronger, flash of light coming from nearby.

~HP-RWBY~

Harry returned to consciousness within his trunk. He was laying on his bed while Hermione was standing at the foot of the bed. She was fully suited up with their Prototype Crysis Suit with her headgear retracted and her wand out.

"What happened," Harry asked still weary.

"Snape tried to kill you and Sirius using Professor Lupin's Werewolf form to do it. Once I came too in my trunk no less, I suited up and time looped back one hour. I found myself and was able to place my body and Neville under a Disillusionment Charm I put Neville somewhere safe and brought myself back to my trunk. Now, we have to perform a loop again."

The shock was written on Harry's face, "Again? Flitwick said we shouldn't time loop more than once."

With a worried sigh, Hermione sat down on the edge of the bed. "I think I saw another version of me and you, returning to the castle. And I assume that we will then be forced to _deal_ with Snape."

"Yeah," Harry said looking down, anger boiling up within. "The git allowed Pettigrew to get away and have Sirius and myself kissed by dementors. He claimed Dumbledore heard a prophecy about Tom returning."

Hermione nodded.

"He also knows part of my secret, or at least my metal form," Harry added.

"Then we will need to go back again. This time memory charm Snape to prevent him from telling anyone.

"Or kill him," Harry stated flatly. Unlike Hermione, he wasn't too opposed to killing Snape. He was one of the worst human beings that he had ever met. He just did not want to have to do it at age thirteen.

It took him just shy of a half an hour for Harry to get dressed in his own Prototype Crysis Suit. The suit now charmed to managed all body waste, something Hermione found about from the Wards in Azkaban used for prisoners and a self-regulated body temperature charm Harry created that combined Warming and Cooling charms using Arithmancy. This allowed robes to be worn over the suit. They just look a bit bulkier than normal.

With both Hermione and Harry suited up, Hermione pulled their Time Turner out and within seconds they were gone from Harry's trunk.

~HP-RWBY~

Turning time was never meant for looping more than once. This was due to the complication of having to know where you were during each of the user's loops. A mistake in the user's plans would cause a paradox that would end in either the looper being erased from existence or a backlash within the plan of existence depending on the outside force interfering. But with Hermione and Harry's minds, they were able to make it down to the lake undetectable other than themselves.

They appeared still in Harry's trunk; Time turners never altered their location only time. But to turn time, they also needed to know that nobody was within that spot when they returned to normal time.

It did not take them long to get out of the castle and make it down to the lake.

The two watch from across the lake as Snape gave Peter a bone-white wand. Where the betrayer had quickly run off to escape.

"Can't we just grab Peter? I mean with these suits… it would be almost laughable," Hermione asked quietly. She still was not comfortable with some things like letting Pettigrew go or killing in general and Harry really like that about her.

It was true that with the suits' own power they could capture both the rat and the dungeon bat. Harry shook his head.

"No, Dumbledore told Snape about a prophecy that was heard, foretelling that Wormtail would find his Master and return him to power. If we stop him now, the rat will still be able to escape somehow, only it could be far worse. However, we can prevent that one from returning to the Dark Lord's service," Harry said pointing towards Snape.

"You're talking about killing him, aren't you?" Hermione asked softly.

Harry nodded in his helmet.

"But doesn't Snape work for Dumbledore, and… won't we get in trouble if we kill him?"

"Do you think Snape is only pretending to be evil? He allows Pettigrew to escape, all along having Sirius and I be kissed by dementors?" Harry asked, rhetorically. "Perhaps, I just think Snape is on neither Dumbledore nor Voldemort side. No, I truly think Snape is in it for himself and uses both the Headmaster and Riddle to come out ahead of everyone else. Dumbledore keeps him around to do the old man's dirty work and I wonder if Riddle initially wanted him here at Hogwarts." _'He also likes killing an innocent man to protect a lie the old man probably started_," Harry thought.

Let out a sigh, Harry said, "Then again, we could let out some more rope for the man to hang himself later."

After a pause, he continued, "Also, we are kind of doing the same, letting Wormtail leave without us hindering him."

Hermione smiled weakly. Snape was that much of a monster that sooner or later, the Potion Master would have to be put down. She just didn't want Harry or herself to be the one to do it.

As Hermione's internal thoughts ran through Snape's eventual downfall, Harry was researching in his mind each and every time he had used that silver-eyed power, each time, it was part desperation to stay alive and part wanting those things gone. With the latest time, he wanted to activate the power willingly. He had but it was not as powerful as he wanted it to be, and then he figured it out. He now knew how to use it. That what the flash thing just before he passing out before was. So, he just needed the right time to do it.

Hermione, I know how to stop those dementors. I need you to find Snape and obliviate him of my powers and whatever you feel he needs to forget. Make him think he returned us to the school. Then come back and get me, ok?"

She nodded activating her own suit cloak and moved off. Harry knew he could not use the suit with his silver-eyes power, so he kept his hood retracted.

After a few moments, they saw Pettigrew run off and heard the sound of _**Disapparation **_from Peter. Then the cold feel of the dementors washed over them. Harry saw Snape hide under his cloak and move off.

Harry readied himself for the flash and when it happened, he saw many of the dementors turn to ash and fall to the ground. There was a screech, something he didn't hear before and more than a hundred attacked, intending to kill the one who hurt them.

Harry moved forward bringing them all into view. Feeling almost happy desperation that he needed to rid them all of the foul beings that live for the suffering and death of others. Harry's eye blazed with silver intensity and they flashed brightly, brighter than the midday sun and well over a hundred and fifty dementors, almost seventy-five percent of the dementor population of the world, turned to ash, screaming as their body dissolved into ash from the pain of the light… and Harry Potter knew no more.

~HP-RWBY~

When Harry returned to consciousness, he was hearing Minister Fudge and Professor Snape talking. He also wasn't in his suit, which meant Hermione had removed it. He blushed a bit as the suit did not actually have room for clothes underneath the suit. He listened in on the conversation.

"… shocking… miracle none of you died… never heard the like… by thunder, it was lucky you were there, Snape…"

"Thank you, Minister."

"Order of Merlin, Second Class, I'd say. First Class, if I can wangle it!"

Harry wondered what part of the story was told before now.

"Thank you very much indeed, Minister."

"It's a pity Black escaped."

Snape's sneer, was heard as well as his confused, "yes."

"Nasty cut you've got there… Black's work, I suppose?"

"As a matter of fact, it was Potter and Granger, Minister…" Snape sneered.

"No!"

"Black had bewitched them; I saw it immediately. A Confundus Charm, judging by their behavior. They seemed to think there was a possibility he was innocent."

"They weren't responsible for their actions. On the other hand, their interference permitted Black to escape… They obviously thought they were going to catch Black single-handed. From what I hear, they have got away with a great deal before now… I'm afraid it's given them a rather high opinion of themselves… and of course, Potter has always been allowed an extraordinary amount of license by the headmaster."

"Yes…" Snape drawl.

Harry opened his eyes to see the two moving out of the hospitable wing. Turning his head back he saw Neville in a bed asleep and Hermione in the corner of the room, semi-transparent. _Notice-me-not or selective disillusionment?_

As the two were out, Hermione moved over to him he asked, "Sirius?"

"Escaped on Buckbeak," she replied with a smile.

"Snape?"

"Obliviation, Confundus and Compulsion charms," she answered, matter-of-factly, looking at her nails for any dirt. Harry snickered softly. "He'll think he fought off the dementors and saved us all but couldn't stop Sirius from escaping on the self-freed Buckbeak."

"That would do it," Harry chuckled. "Now what?"

"You'll spend the night here and Sirius will get in touch with us during the summer. We will be leaving for home in a few days so there is nothing left for school. Sirius apparently has a home hidden in London, but he needs to check it out before we can go there."

"That would be nice," Harry smiled and closed his eyes once more. The last thing Harry remember was soft lips on his forehead before sleep overtook him.

~HP-RWBY~

The next day, there were a few rumors going around, the first was Snape's was seen as a hero to a few as the news of his hard-fought battle to save a few ignorant students from having their souls being removed by the dementors. The second was that the defense instructor was a Werewolf and it was only a matter of time before he was forced to leave. And the last one was the near capture of the criminal Sirius Black who escaped on the condemned Hippogriff named, Buckbeak.

All rumors seem to have originated from the Slytherin house.

Harry and Hermione talked to Remus about staying on as defense as he was the best instructor they had yet, but when Dumbledore arrival he left with his tail between his legs.

Harry wondered if he would ever see him again since it took the man twelve years to see his best friend's son. Harry was a bit disappointed, but he still had the Grangers, and now he had Sirius if for a short time.

The following week, with Professor Flitwick's help, they took their OWL's exams, two years in advance. At first, the instructors didn't understand why they had two third-year students in the testing, it was explained that they were very advanced, and he felt they could pass them now. They took the exam minus Divination. The written exam seemed fairly easy with their memory recall and Occlumency learning. The practical was a bit more power-intensive due to their age but were able to pass them as well.

During the leaving feast, Ravenclaw took the House cup due to shear points gathered and despite Hufflepuff getting the Quidditch Cup. Harry

Harry received his broom back from Cedric and the two were packed within his trunk. Hermione handed back the Time-Turner to Flitwick along with a booklet of discrepancies with the Muggle Studies course. What professors chose to do with the information was anybody's guess.

With everything packed minus their morning clothes. Harry asked Hermione if she would like to have the ritual performed on her. She didn't answer immediately but asked if they could talk it over with her parents, which, Harry had no problem with.

Their return trip to King's Cross was quiet. Talks about their planned vacation with the most trusted friends were talked about. Susan explained about the Quidditch World Cup was coming to England this summer and that her aunty would be working on the security there and that she would be staying with Hannah for most of the summer. Neville would be working in his gardens trying to make up for any problem and that he most likely not be attending the World Cup.

Harry explained that he wanted to visit his parents and travel around the UK. He didn't explain that most of the summer would be with his godfather or the ritual he may or may not be performing on his closest friend.

~HP-RWBY~

The Granger's stood near the platform 4 of Kings Cross Station. Heading out to their home via the railway.

Later that night, Harry and Hermione explained their new suit the two were able to create and the different functions they currently have. Harry further explained the ritual that was performed on Harry as a baby and the various powers Harry had access to currently. They Granger discussed the option of performing a ritual that was on performed Harry for Hermione. Dan and Emma asked if they could sleep on it. The two students didn't have a problem with that. Harry also didn't know if Hermione would be given the same power set, or if it was something unique to each person.

The next morning during a late breakfast by Dobby. The older Granger allowed Harry to perform the ritual only if Hermione truly wanted to have it done.

The next weekend, in a damaged bedroom in Godric's Hollow, a ritual was performed for the second time. As the thirteen-year-old Hermione Granger opened her eyes. A new door had been opened as her golden eyes turn to a lighter version of her brown ones.

~End Year Four~


End file.
